


Gone with the wind

by WhereistheLarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Acrobatics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Cute, Feline, Fighting, M/M, Poison Ivy - Freeform, Sex, Two Face - Freeform, catwoman - Freeform, stealth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:38:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereistheLarry/pseuds/WhereistheLarry
Summary: With Harry as Catwoman and Louis as himself. This is an unexpected love story between two people on different sides of life.(I was inspired by Harry's interview with Nick Grimshaw in 2017. This is really overdue.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hellllloooooo
> 
> I know I have been gone for a while but I have been having serious writer's block. Anywho, lovely to be back writing again but in all honest I only see myself getting up to fifteen stories before I completely stop posting stories. It's been great but I have conflicting interest and unfortunately for you guys this isn't as important as what is going on in my life.
> 
> Hope you all understand but I'll probably only get another three stories out then I am done for good.
> 
> Love you my Lovelies.

Harry’s green eyes widened in excitement once he saw the diamond jewels in front of him.He bit his lip just as he brought his claws out. Harry tapped a metal claw against the glass and cut a neat circle. The glass fell out of the gap. Harry laid it against the floor with careful hands. He reached a dainty hand through the hole and gently picked up the necklace worth £2.5 million. 

“This would look lovely with my collection.”

His movements were swift as he stole some other items, diamond rings and an emerald brooch included. Harry smiled as he placed the diamond necklace around his neck. He puckered his red lips before kissing the glass, leaving his signature on the scene.

“Perfect,” he purred before scurrying up to the roof of the building.  
He quietly slipped the corridor of the jewellers, avoiding the red lasers that would set the alarm off, until he reached the roof where a particular man was waiting for him.

Just as he was about to run off the roof, someone called his name. “Catwoman!”

His head whipped around. Harry relaxed when he realised who it was. “Hey, Batman!” Harry smirked, cocking the side of his hip out. “Missed me?”

“Put those jewels back and I’ll leave you alone or I’ll just hand you to the police," his gruff voice said.

He shook his head. “No can do babe, I’m taking these with me. They’re mine now. They look quite nice on me, don't ya think?” Harry grinned, fluttering his eyelashes through his black cat mask.

“Take them off and put them back,” Batman said through gritted teeth.

Harry walked closer with the same smirk on his face, the clicks of his boots being heard against the roof. He paused only once he stood in front of him. Batman stood half a head taller than him. Harry found it difficult to see any emotion on his face. “I’ve always liked a man who is assertive.” Harry sighed. “Just like in my dreams.”

He noticed his jaw clench underneath the cowl. “Stop these games Catwoman, just give me ‘your’ things.”

Slowly, he began to walk around Batman’s body, placing a hand just on the top of his shoulder. “What, so you can have them all for yourself?” he muttered, gently scratching his claws down the back of Batman’s suit. “I don’t think so, Batman. This one's for me and you're going to let me get away with this.” Harry smirked, going to skip back to his spot.

Harry yelped when he was aggressively pulled to a halt. A growl rumbled low in his chest just as he immediately kicked him around the head. Batman groaned, releasing the grip he had on his arm.

“Come on Batman, thought you were stronger than this,” he huffed, his hand held directly over the whip that rested against his side.

The hero glared at him. “You asked for a fight now. I didn’t want to do this.”

“We don’t always get what we want but I guess I did,” Harry sighed.

Harry ducked just as a Batarang was thrown his way. However, he only had a little bit of time to protect himself from the punch that came towards him. Harry gasped when a kick hit him directly in the chest.

“Hey! Watch the jewels!” He whined.

He growled when Batman swung his legs out from underneath him, just about managing to roll back into a crouching position. He hadn’t realised how close he was to the edge of the roof until he managed to send a kick to his stomach, sending him back a few metres.

“It was nice fighting you Batman but I have things to do,” Harry said before allowing himself to fall off the edge. He brought his whip out and quickly wrapped it around the metal beam of a lamppost.

He stopped his fall as the whip wrapped itself tightly around the metal. Harry made sure to keep a tight grip on the handle.

 

~~~

 

A man looked at him in surprise from the pavement. He just saw Catwoman fall from the sky and land just in front of him. The man watched in awe as the feline person unhooked themselves from the lamppost.

Harry squatted down until his hands lay just in front of him. He sensed the stranger behind him. He slowly stood up to look at him. He noticed the man gasp when their gazes met. His lips curved into a sly smile while he stood in the spotlight.

He lazily pulled his whip into his hand before lassoing himself out of the light, disappearing into the black night with a flirtatious laugh. He knew the man was still watching him climb up the buildings and he decided to show off. Flipping and bouncing off walls while landing delicately on thin rails.

Louis stood there like a child who had received the greatest gift ever. Catwoman was definitely prettier than the photos of him that Gotham had seen. He had always heard rumours from co-workers in their journalist department. Louis had always wondered what he was like.

He was very graceful, managing to effortlessly catch himself down on the ground and land with poised finesse.

The tight black leather bodysuit didn’t leave much for the imagination. It made him bite his lip at the sight.

His latest job had meant that he was working late hours. Louis had only been working at Payne enterprises for around three months. Luckily, he was able to afford a new place after two.

His parents were proud of him. He always made sure to send them a little something each month.

Louis quickly walked home, making his way to his apartment only a few streets away. He felt relieved when he finally got to relax back on his sofa. He spent only a few minutes laying there before deciding to finally get up and head to his bedroom.

He found comfort in his bed, groaning into his pillow. His fingers gripped onto the fabric, happily sighing once his eyes slipped closed.His day had been very tiring. His bed was the one thing he was happy to see.

The loud grumble of his stomach woke him up from his tired state. He let out a sigh at the noise. He ungracefully rolled off his bed and made his way over to his fridge. The empty state of the refrigerator made him frown as he noticed that he should have gone grocery shopping a while ago. His only hope was yesterday’s leftover food. Without a second thought, he quickly stuck it in the microwave.

The stress of the day had finally caught up to him. Louis tried to stifle a yawn. However, he wasn’t able to. The loud beeping of his microwave made him jump slightly. He grabbed the two slices of margarita pizza and lazily chewed on the food. The clock showed midnight. Louis knew that he should probably go to bed as he had another early morning to look forward to. He chucked the plastic container into the dishwasher on his way out of the kitchen. It was more of a kitchen combined with the living room with the bathroom and bedroom down the corridor. Louis took one look out of his large window that covered the back wall and looked at the view of Gotham City that he had. It was one of Louis' favourite things to see, especially during the night when the city lights shone the brightest. He considered going out onto the balcony again. However, he decided against it today. He would probably end up falling asleep anyway.

His last thought before he went to bed was of Catwoman. It put a smile on his face.

Little did he know that someone was out there watching him.

 

~~~

 

Harry smiled happily once he saw the man slide into his bed. He had to get back to his home. It was late at night. He wanted to keep the jewellery in a safe place before Batman decided to show his face again. Harry took one last look at the man before quickly running off of the rooftop he was watching from. He used his whip to haul and swing himself up buildings. He jumped off a rooftop and landed just by the entrance of his apartment. 

Harry got to his room by climbing up the side of the building and getting to his balcony. There was a key underneath the plant pot. He used it to let himself into his flat. He quietly closed the door again before sliding into his living room.

“Hey Daisy, Oscar and Tiger,” he said to his three cats, one a Burmese, another a Siamese and the last one a Bengal. “Miss me?”

Harry grinned as he scratched each one of them behind the ear and gave them some food before heading to his bedroom. He undid the necklace from around his neck and pulled out the extra jewellery he had, placing them on the table. Just as he was about to turn around a thick vine wrapped around his neck. Harry gasped for breath just as he was lifted off of the ground.

“Nice to see you too Ivy,” he groaned.

“I don’t care for formalities, Styles. I don’t care for you anymore after what you did.”

“I said I-I’m sorry you know, you’re not going t-to hold that against me f-forever Ni,” he smirked. “W-what are you doing in my place anyway?”

“I came to talk.”

Harry raised an eyebrow even as he struggled to breathe. “Really? I’m n-not sure this is how t-talks go.”

“Sure but you know I’m not one that likes to waste my time speaking to someone like you.”

“I-I’m hurt Ivy, you gonna let me go so we can talk?” Harry pouted, still struggling in the vines.

Harry grinned when he felt the vine loosen from his neck and he was finally able to put his feet down onto the ground. He let out a deep breath once he felt over light marks on his throat. He turned around to see his blonde friend sitting with his leg crossed over each other on a chair that was just beside his bed. Niall was half concealed by the shadow and he could only see the green jumpsuit that he wore.

“Why do you have to try and be so mysterious?” Harry scoffed.

“It’s for dramatic effect.”

Harry huffed when Niall didn’t start talking. “Go on then, I haven’t got all day.”

“Haven’t cats got nine lives? That’s at least 800 years you’ve got.”

He could almost tell that he had rolled his eyes. Harry playfully glared at him, retracting his claws back into his suit.

“Haha, very funny Ivy, don’t think that I won’t ‘accidentally’ rip up one of your plants again.”

“That’s a low blow Styles,” Niall growled, bending forward so Harry could see his raging blue eyes. Harry just snickered before climbing onto his bed and laying down on the sheets. “Not even going to take your shoes off? You really are an animal.”

“Says the one who literally lives in the wild,” Harry growled.

Niall sighed, laying back into the chair and folding his arms over each other. “I need your help Cat.”

“To do what?” He muttered.

“I need you to get something off of Two-Face.”

“What are you doing with Two-Face?” Harry frowned, furrowing his eyebrows after.

Niall turned his face away from him. He could sense that he had a blush on his face. “N-Nothing, I just need your help to get something for me.”

“And you can’t do it because…?”

Niall huffed. “You’re better at being stealthy than me.”

“Oh? So you finally admit that I am better than you?” he smirked.

He rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms. “I never said that. I just need you to help me.”

“Alright. I’ll do it but I need some help in return," Harry shrugged.

“To do what?”

He knew that Niall would be a little cautious to accept his request. There had been many instances where they had almost been caught in a predicament due to the things Harry wanted to get.

“Just some…government documents. No biggie,” he shrugged.

Niall scoffed. “I should’ve known.” He shook his head. “Fine, I’ll do it.”

“Thanks, Ivy, you’re the best.” he grinned.

“I know.”


	2. Chapter 2

Louis smiled as he finished up the last paper on his desk. He looked up at the time and sighed when he saw that it was ten o’clock. Another late night. He would be able to finish off the rest tomorrow. He quickly logged off his computer and took his briefcase from underneath his desk. He hadn’t realised that he was one of the last people working on the floor with him. As he walked out from his office, only two others were still typing away at their computers.

He pressed the button for the elevator and huffed while he waited for the lift to come to his floor. He was surprised to see Mr Payne himself standing in the lift as the doors opened.

Mr Payne smiled when he noticed him. “Oh! Mr Tomlinson, hello.”

“H-Hello Mr Payne,” Louis spoke, surprised that he knew who he was.

He stepped into the elevator, glancing over his expensive suit and watch.

“How are you finding it here so far? It has been three months now right?” he started just as the lift went down to the ground floor. The two stood side by side, watching the doors of the elevator.

“Yeah, three months. I quite like it here.”

“You obviously must not mind the late nights then,” Mr Payne joked.

“It appears that I don’t Sir,” he smiled back. He scoffed in reply.

“There’s no need for Sir, you’re part of the Payne enterprises family,” he grinned widely.

“Thank you S-sorry,” Louis chuckled just as the lift opened on his floor.

They both stepped out once they got to the ground floor. However, Liam headed for the garage instead. “Goodbye, Mr Payne.”

Liam nodded, waving his hand at him. “Goodbye, have a nice evening.”

 

~~~

 

Louis was now familiar with the short walk from the metro to his own flat, he could probably walk it with his eyes closed now. He wrapped his coat tighter around his body just as a cold gust of air brushed past him.

It wasn’t until it was too late that he noticed three men approaching him, two from the front and one from behind. His heart began to pick up the pace as he realised that he may not get out of this well. He gasped when he saw one man pull out a knife and the other a gun. Louis whimpered just as a knife was pressed into his back and he was lead to an alley that was just ahead of them.

“Give us your money,” a man groaned.

“I-I don’t have a-any.” Louis squeaked when the knife got placed against his neck. He could already feel some of it digging into his skin. “Please don’t hurt me!”

“We won’t hurt you unless you give us your money, we know you’re lying.” the man with the gun said, aiming it directly at his chest.

“O-Okay, I only have my phone and a-a bit of change.”

“Search his pockets.” Louis’ breath hitched just as he felt someone begin to reach for his coat pocket.

“I don’t think so,” a voice said, the hint of a smirk being heard by all.

The voice seemed to blend in with the shadows. It sounded like it was coming from everywhere.

“Who are you?!” the man with the gun said, searching around for the voice.

Louis himself was slightly scared by the voice. However, with a knife to his neck, there was something else to be scared of. Louis’ eyes flickered up to the two buildings beside him. Louis noticed the outline of a figure at least twenty feet above them. A little bit of hope entered his body as he saw the outline of cat ears.

After a few seconds, the figure disappeared and landed quietly behind the man with the gun. Louis sighed in relief when he saw Catwoman.

“Hey, watch out! They’re behind you,” the man behind Louis said. However, it was too late. Catwoman quickly used his whip to wrap it around the gun man’s ankle, making him drop the gun in the process. He was immediately dragged to the floor. The other knife man tried to lunge for him. The anti-hero quickly punched the man in the throat before side kicking him in the jaw. There was a sickening crack heard just as the man fell to the floor.

Louis winced when he whipped the gunman in the face. They let out a high pitched whine in response.

“Surprise attack,” Catwoman smirked. He turned his attention to the man holding Louis with the knife and frowned. “Aren’t you meant to leave now? Or do you want to get beat up too?”

“S-Step away Catwoman, I-I’ll kill him,” he said shakily. It looked obvious that he was afraid.

“I don’t see that happening,” he smirked while looking at his claws. “Just let him go or you can end up just like those men on the floor. Your choice," Catwoman shrugged. "Although I never let people choose, I don’t care what your answer is anyway.”

Catwoman’s eyes flickered over to Louis’. He had a weird glint in them. Louis frowned before finally understanding what Catwoman wanted to do. The Villain nodded once at him. Louis quickly stomped his foot down on his feet. The knifeman yelped just as he was hit and again Louis kicked him but on the knee this time. The knife dropped from his hand and clattered on the floor just as Louis ducked from underneath him and out of the way. Catwoman quickly wrapped his whip around the man’s throat. The man made a strangled noise. He dragged him forward before performing a roundhouse kick on him. Catwoman tugged his whip back into his hand and watched as the man fell to the ground.

The antihero panted heavily as he looked down at their bodies. The men laid on the grubby street floor with their limbs at weird angles. 

His green eyes flickered over to Louis who was watching him in awe and smirked. Even in the dark, his emerald green eyes managed to shine brightly and again they had Louis entranced.

“What are you doing out here so late? Shouldn’t you be home,” he purred. Louis blushed as he looked at the ground.

“I was making my way home from work.”

He saw Catwoman’s eyes flicker down his body. “You know it is dangerous out here on these streets,” He muttered while walking closer to Louis.

Louis couldn't take his eyes off of him while he walked towards him. “This has never really happened to me before,” he admitted.

The man tugged on one of his gloves, pulling it further up his arm. “Think you’ll be able to protect yourself from them next time.”

“Hopefully there won’t be a next time,” Louis muttered. Catwoman hummed in response.

“What’s your name?”

“M-My name?” Louis blushed.

Catwoman smirked while he began to walk around Louis, running a hand over his shoulder. He gasped when he felt the claws lightly scratch his body and was quickly met with those green eyes again. “You heard what I said didn’t you?”

He heard him sharply intake a breath. “Louis, my name is Louis.”

Harry grinned. “Hm…Nice name.”

Louis looked over the mask that covered his face. “What’s your’s?”

He chuckled just as he took a step back. “I don’t think I should tell you.”

“You just saved me?” Louis frowned, wanting to step closer to him.

He chuckled to himself as he shook his head. “I know but I can’t tell you in case you decide to reveal who I am to the world.”

“I wouldn’t do that to you,” Louis sincerely said.

Catwoman smirked. “You work for Payne Enterprise don’t you.”

“Y-Yeah, how’d you know?” He showed him the lanyard that he held in his hand with Louis’ keycard on it. “Hey! give that back.”

He laughed then chucked the lanyard at him. “You need to be more careful, you never know who could be lurking around in the dark,” he teased before using his whip to lift himself off of the ground.

“Hey! Wai-” he called. However, it was too late. He had gone.

 

~~~

 

“Where were you!” Poison Ivy screeched at him.

“Oh chill out Ivy, I was only helping someone.” Harry sighed as he landed on the roof just beside where Niall sat.

“You? Helping someone. Why are you lying to me Cat?” Niall scoffed.

Harry rolled his eyes. “You’re gonna have to trust me if you want to get this done properly Ni.”

“You were meant to be here fifteen minutes ago!”he quietly yelled.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Yeah yeah, whatever. Let’s go. Where’s Two-Face?”

Niall looked over at the warehouse in front of them. “He’s inside that building.”

“Do you want me to go inside first or you?”

“You go, you’re quieter than me.”

Harry smirked. “I guess that is true.”

“Oh, and is it true that cats always land on their feet?”

“Huh-” Harry yelped as Niall kicked him off of the roof. However, he quickly saved himself by lassoing himself onto the building that Two-Face was in. “Fuck you, Ivy,” Harry whispered loudly. Niall simply grinned.

Harry turned to look for an entrance into the old warehouse and saw that there was a small window that he could climb into. Harry slinked in through the open window. He noticed five guards that patrolled the top floor and quickly ran to the closest one. The man faced away from him. A surprised noise came out of him when Harry wrapped his legs around his shoulder, cracking his neck to the side. He landed gracefully on the ground before rolling and running over to the next man. He elbowed him in the neck, the man collapsing straight away. Harry climbed up a beam and crawled over the ceiling until he got to the third man. He quickly took out the men left before hiding in a spot where he could see Two-Face. Harry cringed slightly once he saw the scarred tissue on the right side of his face.

“You can come in now. I see him. Floors all clear,” Harry whispered into his earpiece.

“I’m coming.” Only ten seconds later Ivy had come in through the same door that he had and hid in the shadows. “I’ll go in first.”

“Okay, I’ll go on your signal.”

“Two-Face!” Niall called. Harry’s eyes widened, what was he doing? He immediately shrunk into the shadows.

“Is that you Ivy?”

“Yes Zayn, it’s me,” Niall muttered as he jumped down from the top floor and landed in front of him.

“I haven’t seen you for a while, you been avoiding me?”

“I’ve been busy Zee, you know me.” Niall grinned before kissing his left cheek.

Harry’s eyes widened in confusion as he saw him but decided to just wait for his call.

“I guess but how did you know I was here? I moved.”

“I always know where you are Zee.” Niall smiled, placing both of his hands on his shoulders.

The man looked at him in confusion. “How comes I can never seem to find you then?”

“You know I like to stay low.”

“And you are very good at it,” He nodded.

“Just gotta make sure that I keep my hands out of murky waters.”

Harry quickly moved to a darker area before discreetly climbing down the wall. Two-Face had his back turned to him so he was able to slide into another room. There was one man in there and he silently took him out. He saw the safe in the corner of the room. He pressed his ear to the safe while he kept on moving his hand until he heard the safe break. Harry saw the USB that he needed in the corner and smiled happily while he put it in his pocket.

He gasped when a gun was pressed to his head and froze in his place.

“How dare you come here,” Harry took a deep breath before turning to look at him. He looked at Niall in confusion when he saw him standing beside Two-Face with a guilty look on his face. “Get your filthy paws off of my things.” He didn’t have any time to speak before he was knocked in the side of the head. Harry collapsed onto the floor with a loud thud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment/Kudos/Subscribe


	3. Chapter 3

He woke up only to find himself hanging upside down from the ceiling of the warehouse. His head throbbed tremendously. It took him a while to focus on his surroundings. He heard a voice before he saw anything.

“We should just kill him now and get this over with,” Two-Face muttered. Harry sighed at his words. “But we should be fair.”

“Could we just get this over and done with anyway? You certainly know how to keep me hanging.”

Two-Face quickly turned to face him. His features quickly morphed into anger. “You stole from us. I don’t like when people steal from us,” Zayn growled.

Harry pretended to look slightly ashamed. He stealthily tried to undo his ties around his wrists. However, it looked like it would take some time. “Well, I guess I have been a bad kitty. I can always make it up to you if you let me get away.”

“I know what you're like Catwoman. We’ll just have to wait and see what the coin thinks.” Two-Face huffed, rolling the coin through his fingers. “Heads or tails Kitty?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Tails.” He flipped the coin up in the air watching as the coin glinted in the air and landed in the palm of his hand.

“Heads, time to die Kitty. You only have thirty seconds to live.” Harry turned his head to see a timer that had thirty seconds set. “In thirty seconds a bomb will go off and kill you.”

“All this trouble for me?” Harry purred.

Two-Face frowned. “Shut up Kitty, I don’t want to see your face again.”

“Neither do I Two-Face, both sides of them.” he sighed.

He growled before starting the timer with a button. “Bye Catwoman. Justice has finally been served.”

He watched as he ran off and he was the only one left. He had twenty seconds left to escape. Harry quickly used his claws to free his hands before clawing at the rope hanging from the ceiling. Once he was free he landed on the floor and went to reach for his whip. However, it wasn’t there.

“Fuck.”

He ran back into the room he was hit in and saw it laying on the floor. By the time he had picked it up and ran back to the large space he only had ten seconds left. He lassoed himself up onto the top floor and quickly ran for the window he came in from.

Once out into the open he was about to swing himself off of the roof. It was then that the explosion went off but he hadn’t managed to latch on to anything. The shards of the explosion knocked him out and nothing was able to protect him from the ten-foot fall.

 

~~~

 

Louis curled up in the couch just as his phone went off. A smile took over his face when he saw his mum.

“Hey, mum! How are you?”

“Hey Loubear," he smiled when she spoke. "I’m fine actually. I was just about to go to bed.”

Louis pouted. “Sorry to disturb you then.”

“No! It’s okay, it’s nice to hear your voice. How’s Gotham been treating you?” She asked. It made him feel relaxed to hear her voice and know that she is okay.

Louis bit his lip, not really sure if he should tell his mother about almost getting mobbed. “Well, ever since I’ve been working for Payne Enterprises my life has been looking up so that’s good.”

“That’s great to hear Honey, you know we miss you dearly but at least you’re safe.” Louis smiled as he relaxed back into his sofa. A loose string on his sweatpants caught his eye. He spent a few seconds wrapping his fingers around it.

“Yeah.”

It seemed as though she could tell something was wrong. “What’s wrong Lou? Are you alright?”

He sighed. “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine just tired you know.”

“Yeah, I understand. Don’t be staying up too late Louis.”

Louis smiled at the concern she showed. “I’m not, I have work tomorrow anyway and then it’s the weekend so I can relax then.”

“Good! Now, I know that you probably haven’t been looking for anyone lately but have you found anyone special yet?”

“Mum,” he groaned, rolling his head back onto the couch behind him.

She chuckled. “I know, I know. It’s probably the last thing you are thinking about with the job you’ve got but maybe you have.”

“I-I’m not sure really but there is someone. I haven’t even properly seen and I don’t even know their-” Louis gasped when he heard a loud bang on his balcony. His head shot over to see who it was. His eyes widened once he saw that it was Catwoman. “S-Sorry mum, I have to go.”

“Louis! Louis what was that?! Louis don’t-” he quickly hung up the phone once he saw him tap weakly on the window. He chucked his phone on the sofa and quickly ran over to the balcony. He hurriedly pushed the door to the side.

“W-What happened to you?” he shrieked once he saw the injuries that covered his body. Parts of his suit were ripped open and had now stuck to his body. There was a large gash across his cheek. It looked pretty gory. Some pieces of glass were hidden in some of the cuts and Louis winced at his whole look.

“I-It’s only a little scratch.” he chuckled but grimaced straight after.

“We need to get you to a hospital,” Louis whispered as he touched his arm.

The man’s eyes widened. “No! No hospital!”

“Why not?” he frowned.

Harry fish mouthed before sighing. “I would get caught.”

"Take your suit off. You can wear some of my clothes."

"No, it's fine. I'll be alright."

"Please?"

"Honestly, they'll find me if I go."

Louis sighed. “Won’t I get in trouble too?”

“Possibly but I’ll make sure that w-won’t happen.” he smiled weakly.

“Let me at least get my friend Eleanor to help, she’s a nurse.”

“No, no, only you. It’s not so bad.” He said with wide eyes.

“Come on, I’ll take you inside.” Louis turned around and tapped his back so the man could climb onto his back. He huffed slightly when he felt a heavy weight on his back before pulling him further up his body. The man groaned in pain at the sudden movement, deciding to wrap his legs around his waist. Slowly he lowered him onto his sofa and the man sighed in relief.

“Thank you.”

Louis quickly ran to the bathroom to see if he had any first aid supplies. He only had a few plasters and not many bandages left. He moved back after he found some other things.

“Can I-?”

“Don’t take it off,” Harry said, quickly grabbing his arm when he was about to reach for his mask.

“S-Sorry, I won’t.”

“It’s fine.”

Louis leant forward to touch his chin. The man moaned in pain when Louis brushed his fingers over the skin. “Sorry!”

He shook his head. “Don’t worry, just carry on.”

Louis nodded as he grabbed a plaster, trying to be as careful as possible. He would apologise for every time the man hissed at him.

“You think I could know your name now? considering I am helping you right now,” Louis said, raising his eyebrow in question. He glanced up to look at his bright green eyes. He almost became entranced by the sparkle within them. A chuckle turned into another hiss when Louis applied pressure to his chest. “Sorry!”

“It’s okay, no need to apologise.” The man sighed. “I know you so desperately want to know my name but I really can’t I’m afraid.”

Louis smiled. “Okay, I respect your decision. I am gonna find out one day.”

“If you say so,” he smirked.

“Um…I’m gonna need you to take off your suit,” Louis blushed.

“Oh, do you now?” the man smirked slowly reaching up to zip down his top.

“I-er, I-I’ll turn around,” Louis said, blushing even harder as he turned to face the window.

“Aww, I was gonna give you a little show,” the man purred. Louis gasped at his words as he heard the sound of his moving zip. “You can turn back.”

Louis’ eyes widened as he saw the full injuries. “How did you get all of these?”

Harry shrugged. “I was caught in an explosion.”

“What?!” He shrieked. “You’re lucky you had your suit. You only got this many scratches?”

“See, a cat really does have nine lives.”

Louis chuckled in astonishment. “Let me get some water.”

After a minute Louis came back with a tub of hot water and laid it beside him. He gently cleaned the marks, trying not to blush as he looked over his muscular chest.

“You can um…You can stay the night if you want, I don’t think you’ll be able to leave here with your current state.”

“How kind of you,” Harry smiled.

“You can take my bed, it’s more comfortable than my sofa,” Louis muttered.

The man waved a hand around before rolling his eyes. “Oh, there is no need. The sofa is fine.”

“Seriously, you can have it, I’ll get you some clothes.”

“Sure you have anything that will fit me?” Harry smirked.

“Oh shush.” Louis came back with a larger top that was probably small on him. He hoped it would fit. “Here you go.”

“Thank you,” he smiled, pulling the top over his head.

“Are you better now?”

“Yeah, I’m better. Thanks to you. I might head to bed now,” the man muttered before slowly standing up. Louis’ eyes widened when the man came up close to him. He could feel Harry's breath lightly hitting his nose. “I think we’re both equal now.” he breathed.

Louis’ eyes flickered down to his plump lips before looking back up to his green eyes.

“Goodnight Louis,” he smirked before walking off beside him.

“Night…”

The man turned around to face him, cocking his hip out to the side. “Just call me Cat if you want a name, everyone else does.”

Louis frowned. “Goodnight Cat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sings* I am so ill, I am so ill.
> 
> Comment/Kudos/Subscribe


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my Lovelies!
> 
> Great to see that you are still reading this. Y'all putting a smile on my face.

Harry ran a hand through his hair while he waited for the next bus to come. He was grateful that he had met Louis. He would have had no one to go to if it wasn't for him. It was very hard for him to trust people. However, he was glad that he could rely on Louis.

It was early in the morning, having only gotten five hours of sleep, he had slipped out of Louis’ apartment and made his way back home. He didn’t want to be late for work. He still had four hours to get there. However, Harry had to get ready, well he had to conceal his scars as much as possible.

The journey took forty minutes as he lived quite a few miles away from him. However, he got there just before seven. He spent an hour putting foundation and concealer over some of the scars. Harry almost looked as good as new, apart from the slight limp he had.

Harry paired his brown boots with his black skinny jeans and a silky floral shirt. He slung a brown trench coat over his body. He smiled once he saw his reflection. Hopefully, no one would ask any questions about his injuries. The last thing he grabbed was his keys and his satchel.

Off to work it was then.

 

~~~

 

Louis woke up with a loud yawn, stretching and clicking a few bones in the process. His eyes tiredly looked over his living room, scenes from last finally dawning on him. 

Catwoman came to him. He smiled at the memories of him helping the man before going to stand up. Louis bit his lip as he looked at his bedroom door. Should he check on him?

He finally ended the conflict in his head by walking towards the bedroom. He hesitated with his hand over the door before knocking hard on the door.

“Cat? Are you in there?”

When there was no answer he quietly pushed the door open. The bed looked as though it hadn't been touched. Everything was in place like before. He frowned when he saw the empty bed. 

After a few seconds, he noticed a small note lying on the bed. Louis slowly walked up to it. He picked it up and smiled happily once he saw his neat writing.

**Thank you for helping me Lou xx Maybe I’ll come back to see you soon. Cx**

Louis bit his lip before grinning at the wall like he was dreaming about his crush. It made him excited that he may see him again. He turned his attention to the time and realised that he had to get ready soon otherwise he would be late. He took a shower and got dressed in a suit before deciding to leave for work. He grabbed a coffee from a local coffee shop and within forty minutes he arrived at work.

“Morning Becky!” Louis smiled, waving at the receptionist.

“Hello Louis, you seem happier today. Any reason why?” Becky asked.

“No reason,” he blushed.

“I’ll get it out of you soon Louis,” she smirked with a wink.

“We’ll see. Bye Becky,” he shouted before stepping in the elevator.

The elevator opened on his floor. Louis made his way to his office where he took out all of his things. He got to work, carrying on from where he left off yesterday. After thirty minutes there was a knock on his door.

“Come in!” he called. “Mr Payne!” Louis gasped, quickly standing from his desk.

“No need to stand for me.”

Louis raised an eyebrow. “What are you doing here Mr Payne?” It was rare for him to even come to his floor let alone his office.

“I have something to ask you. You’re not busy today are you?” Mr Payne tilted his head slightly to the side.

“What is it you need me to do?” Louis questioned.

Liam stepped further into the office. “I have this photo shoot today for a magazine. However, my assistant has an emergency meeting. I have no one to come with me. I was wondering if you would be able to accompany me to the photoshoot.”

“Oh thank you, Mr Payne! That would be nice but I have my work,” Louis frowned.

“There is no need to worry about that,” Liam waved his hand. “I’ll take care of it, we’ll be back in a few hours anyway. It’s okay.”

“Okay then, I’d be honoured to go with you,” Louis grinned.

Liam nodded before turning and slowly walking back towards the door. “Thank you, let’s go now then.”

“Oh! now?” Louis asked in surprise.

“Yeah now, you don’t have to bring anything.” Mr Payne said as he looked back at Louis as if he said something strange.

“Alright then, sure.”

“My car’s waiting outside so we’ve got to be quick.”

Louis nodded as he quickly got himself ready to leave. They headed down the elevator and made their way to the garage where his car waited. Louis stared in awe at the Fourth Generation Range Rover parked in Liam's designated spot.

"Wow, that's an amazing car," Louis murmured.

Liam nodded. "I only just got it recently. I do quite like it though."

His chauffeur already sat in the driver's seat when they got in. As soon as they buckled in, they made their way to the office of the magazine.

Louis stared at all the tall glass buildings they passed which looked as though they touched the sky. The streets were busy considering it was around 10 o'clock in the morning. He thought most people would be at work by now. After many turns and waiting in traffic, they finally got to their destination.

“Gotham Magazine,” Louis muttered once he saw the logo at the front of the tall building.

“Come on Mr Tomlinson,” Liam said from outside of the car. Louis jumped in surprise.

Louis quickly scrambled out of the car and followed beside Mr Payne. Many people were walking in and out of the building with phones to their ears or cameras around their necks.

As they walked up to the desk, the receptionist instantly perked up once they got to her.

“Good Morning Mr Payne. Nice to see you this morning.” the receptionist smiled.

“Hello,” he nodded back.

“We’ll have someone down with you in a minute.”

“Thank you,” he smiled. They both took a seat on one of the couches and waited for someone to come for them. A few of the workers there murmured to themselves about seeing Liam in their office. As well as being one of the richest men in Gotham, he was also one of the most eligible bachelors. After a minute, a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes came into the entrance. She wore a knee-length black skirt and a white shirt underneath a black blazer with black heels.

“Hello Mr Payne, I’m Taylor and I’ll be taking you up to your appointment.” she smiled, only shaking Liam’s hand and completely ignoring Louis.

“Hello Taylor, this is my temporary assistant for the day, Louis.”

Taylor looked over Louis, who frowned at her behaviour, before holding out a hand to him as well. Louis shook her hand for a second and took it back quickly.

“Follow me.”

Her heels clicked obnoxiously as they made their way up to the floor where all the magazine editors were. Louis looked over all the people in the room and smiled, they all looked so busy. Again people whispered once they saw Mr Payne in their office. Some of them were obviously excited to see him.

“Okay Mr Payne, the person in charge will be here soon.”

Louis’ attention turned to a man who was walking towards them. He frowned when he noticed a bit of familiarity with the man. However, he had never met him before. He had emerald green eyes and his chocolate hair was styled in a quiff. His eyes flickered to the floral shirt and the skinny jeans he wore and Louis had to admit that he looked beautiful. “Oh, he’s here already.”

“Hello Mr Payne, I’ll be looking after you today,” the man smirked. God, he looked so good.

“Hello, Mr…”

“-Styles,” he interrupted before turning to look at Louis, who was still looking at him in awe. “And you are.”

“Louis Tomlinson,” he said then held his hand out. “Nice to meet you.”

“And you,” Mr Styles replied, accepting the hand he held out to him. “Follow me, I’ll take you to the room we have for you.”

They were escorted to a room which was set up like a dressing room but it was empty. “Mr Tomlinson, you can stay here for a bit, Mr Payne will come with me. Will you be okay on your own?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine,” Louis nodded.

“Good, I won’t be long,” the man smirked before taking Liam with him and leaving Louis all by himself.

Louis awkwardly looked around the room, trying to find something to do. He saw a copy of Gotham Magazine on the coffee table and glanced over to it. There was an article about Superman or something like that and Louis wasn’t really interested in that but it did have Mr Styles’ name, Harry was his first name, printed on the bottom.

“You gonna stay in here for today or are you going to come and watch.”

Louis gasped when a voice made him look up from the magazine. It was Harry. He hadn’t even heard him come in any way.

“How did you…I didn’t even hear you Mr Styles.”

“Really? I guess I can just slip in and out of places extremely quietly. Also, you can just call me Harry,” he shrugged.

Louis nodded. “I’ll um…Come with you then?”

“Yeah, follow me,” he smirked.

Louis quickly stood up and went to follow Harry to the photo shoot room. Louis huffed when he noticed how much taller Harry looked compared to him as they walked side by side. 

Harry placed a hand on his shoulder. Louis’ gaze flickered to his eyes. “Just keep the noise down and you can stay. Wait until he’s finished, I’ll be back in a bit.”

“Okay,” Louis replied with a smile. His smile wavered slightly as Harry delicately ran his fingers off of his shoulders.

His attention turned to Liam who was already dressed in another suit. He had a little makeup lightly applied to his face. He had already started posing and Louis watched in interest as they tried many different poses. Only two minutes later Harry was by his side again.

“You his assistant or something?” he began.

Louis turned to him and noticed how strong his jawline was.“Just for today, his other assistant had somewhere to be. What about you? What do you do here?”

“I’m the Head of all the editors,”

“Very important then,” Louis smiled, impressed by his position.

Harry shrugged. “I guess, there are only five of us though so it’s a pretty small job.”

“I think you’re important, being an editor. A small mistake could ruin the whole magazine.”

Harry shrugged before smirking at Louis. “You like working for him?”

He glanced over at Liam just as a flash from the camera went off. “Yeah, of course, he’s great. It’s a pleasure working for him.”

“There’s no need to have your head so far up his ass, you can be honest,” Harry said. Louis was gobsmacked.

“I’m not like that,” he whispered loudly with wide eyes.

“I’m only joking,” Harry giggled. Louis let out an exasperated sigh.

“You’re something else Mr Styles.”

“Truly,” Harry winked. Louis raised an eyebrow at him.

For the rest of the photo shoot, they both seemed to get on like a house on fire. Louis became more and more interested in him by the second. He kinda hoped that Harry had too. The feeling of familiarity never seemed to go away but he chose to ignore it. His sarcasm seemed to work perfectly with Harry’s who always had a witty comeback to make.

Their heads turned back to Liam once the bell went. “That’s a wrap!”

“It was nice meeting you Mr Tomlinson, maybe I’ll see you again.”

“Maybe you will,” Louis grinned before shaking his hand.

“Mr Payne,” Harry nodded and shook his hand as well. “Goodbye. Do you need to be led out?”

“We’ll be able to find our way but thank you.”

Liam was the first to turn around. Just as Louis was about to follow him, Harry gave him one last wink before turning off to walk away.

Once he caught up to Liam they both stepped into the elevator.

“Seems like you and Mr Styles had something going on there.”

“What?!” Louis blushed. “We were just talking.”

“Of course you were, I don’t doubt it.” Liam laughed.

“We were!”

Liam shrugged. “Sure, I wasn’t thinking anything of it.”

“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment/Kudos/Subscribe


	5. Chapter 5

Harry ran a hand through his hair while he waited for the next bus to come. He was grateful that he had met Louis otherwise he would have had no one to go to. It was very hard for him to trust people but he was glad that he could rely on Louis.

It was early in the morning, having only gotten five hours of sleep, he had slipped out of Louis’ apartment and made his way back home. He didn’t want to be late for work. He still had four hours to get there but he had to get ready, well he had to conceal his scars as much as possible.

The journey took forty minutes as he lived quite a few miles away from him but he got there just before seven. He spent an hour putting foundation and concealer over some of the scars and he almost looked as good as new, apart from the slight limp he had.

Harry paired his brown boots with his black skinny jeans and a silky floral shirt. He slung a brown trench coat over his body and he smiled once he saw his reflection. Hopefully, no one would ask any questions about his injuries. The last thing he grabbed was his keys and his satchel.

Off to work, it was then.

 

~~~

 

 

Louis woke up with a loud yawn, stretching and clicking a few bones in the process. His eyes tiredly looked over his living room, scenes from last finally dawning on him. Catwoman came to him. He smiled at the memories of him helping the man before going to stand up. Louis bit his lip as he looked at his bedroom door. Should he check on him?

He finally ended the conflict in his head by walking towards the bedroom. He hesitated with his hand over the door before knocking hard on the door.

“Cat? Are you in there?”

When there was no answer he quietly pushed the door open. The bed looked as though it hadn't been touched and everything was in place like before. He frowned when he saw the empty bed. A small note lay on the bed and he slowly walked up to it. He picked it up and smiled happily once he saw his neat writing.

Thank you for helping me Lou xx Maybe I’ll come back to see you soon. Cx

Louis bit his lip before grinning at the wall like he was dreaming about his crush. It made him excited that he may see him again. He turned his attention to the time and realised that he had to get ready soon otherwise he would be late. He took a shower and got dressed in a suit before deciding to leave for work. He grabbed a coffee from a local coffee shop and within forty minutes he arrived at work.

“Morning Becky!” Louis smiled, waving at the receptionist.

“Hello Louis, you seem happier today. Any reason why?” Becky asked.

“No reason,” he blushed.

“I’ll get it out of you soon Louis,” she smirked with a wink.

“We’ll see, bye Becky,” he shouted before stepping in the elevator.

The elevator opened on his floor and he made his way to his office where he took out all of his things. He got to work, carrying on from where he left off yesterday. After thirty minutes there was a knock on his door.

“Come in!” he called. “Mr Payne!” Louis gasped, quickly standing from his desk.

“No need to stand for me.”

Louis raised an eyebrow. “What are you doing here Mr Payne?” It was rare for him to even come to his floor let alone his office.

“I have something to ask you. You’re not busy today are you?” Mr Payne tilted his head slightly to the side.

“What is it you need me to do?” Louis questioned.

Liam stepped further into the office. “I have this photo shoot today for a magazine but my assistant has an emergency meeting and I have no one to come with me. I was wondering if you would be able to accompany me to the photoshoot.”

“Oh thank you, Mr Payne! That would be nice but I have my work,” Louis frowned.

“There is no need to worry about that,” Liam waved his hand. “I’ll take care of it, we’ll be back in a few hours anyway. It’s okay.”

“Okay then, I’d be honoured to go with you,” Louis grinned.

Liam nodded before turning and slowly walking back towards the door. “Thank you, let’s go now then.”

“Oh! now?” Louis asked in surprise.

“Yeah now, you don’t have to bring anything.” Mr Payne said as he looked back at Louis as if he said something strange.

“Alright then, sure.”

“My car’s waiting outside so we’ve got to be quick.”

Louis nodded as he quickly got himself ready to leave. They headed down the elevator and made their way to the garage where his car waited. Louis stared in awe at the Fourth Generation Range Rover parked in Liam's designated spot.

"Wow, that's an amazing car," Louis murmured.

Liam nodded. "I only just got it recently. I do quite like it though."

His chauffeur already sat in the driver's seat when they got in. As soon as they buckled in, they made their way to the office of the magazine.

Louis stared at all the tall glass buildings they passed which looked as though they touched the sky. The streets were busy considering it was around 10 o'clock in the morning. He thought most people would be at work by now. After many turns and waiting in traffic they finally got to their destination.

“Gotham Magazine,” Louis muttered once he saw the logo at the front of the tall building.

“Come on Mr Tomlinson,” Liam said from outside of the car and Louis jumped in surprise.

Louis quickly scrambled out of the car and followed beside Mr Payne. Many people were walking in and out of the building with phones to their ears or cameras around their necks.

As they walked up to the desk, the receptionist instantly perked up once they got to her.

“Good Morning Mr Payne. Nice to see you this morning.” the receptionist smiled.

“Hello,” he nodded back.

“We’ll have someone down with you in a minute.”

“Thank you,” he smiled. They both took a seat on one of the couches and waited for someone to come for them. A few of the workers there murmured to themselves about seeing Liam in their office. As well as being one of the richest men in Gotham, he was also one of the most eligible bachelors. After a minute, a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes came into the entrance. She wore a knee-length black skirt and a white shirt underneath a black blazer with black heels.

“Hello Mr Payne, I’m Taylor and I’ll be taking you up to your appointment.” she smiled, only shaking Liam’s hand and completely ignoring Louis.

“Hello Taylor, this is my temporary assistant for the day, Louis.”

Taylor looked over Louis, who frowned at her behaviour, before holding out a hand to him as well. Louis shook her hand for a second and took it back quickly.

“Follow me.”

Her heels clicked obnoxiously as they made their way up to the floor where all the magazine editors were. Louis looked over all the people in the room and smiled, they all looked so busy. Again people whispered once they saw Mr Payne in their office. Some of them were obviously excited to see him.

“Okay Mr Payne, the person in charge will be here soon.”

Louis’ attention turned to a man who was walking towards them. He frowned when he noticed a bit of familiarity with the man but he had never met him before. He had emerald green eyes and his chocolate hair was styled in a quiff. His eyes flickered to the floral shirt and the skinny jeans he wore and Louis had to admit that he looked beautiful. “Oh, he’s here already.”

“Hello Mr Payne, I’ll be looking after you today,” the man smirked and God he looked so good.

“Hello, Mr…”

“-Styles,” he interrupted before turning to look at Louis, who was still looking at him in awe. “And you are.”

“Louis Tomlinson,” he said then held his hand out. “Nice to meet you.”

“And you,” Mr Styles replied, accepting the hand he held out to him. “Follow me, I’ll take you to the room we have for you.”

They were escorted to a room which was set up like a dressing room but it was empty. “Mr Tomlinson, you can stay here for a bit, Mr Payne will come with me. Will you be okay on your own?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine,” Louis nodded.

“Good, I won’t be long,” the man smirked before taking Liam with him and leaving Louis all by himself.

Louis awkwardly looked around the room, trying to find something to do. He saw a copy of Gotham Magazine on the coffee table and glanced over to it. There was an article about Superman or something like that and Louis wasn’t really interested in that but it did have Mr Styles’ name, Harry was his first name, printed on the bottom.

“You gonna stay in here for today or are you going to come and watch.”

Louis gasped when a voice made him look up from the magazine. It was Harry. He hadn’t even heard him come in any way.

“How did you…I didn’t even hear you Mr Styles.”

“Really? I guess I can just slip in and out of places extremely quietly. Also, you can just call me Harry,” he shrugged.

Louis nodded. “I’ll um…Come with you then?”

“Yeah, follow me,” he smirked.

Louis quickly stood up and went to follow Harry to the photo shoot room. Louis huffed when he noticed how much taller Harry looked compared to him as they walked side by side. 

Harry placed a hand on his shoulder and Louis’ gaze flickered to his eyes. “Just keep the noise down and you can stay. Wait until he’s finished, I’ll be back in a bit.”

“Okay,” Louis replied with a smile. His smile wavered slightly as Harry delicately ran his fingers off of his shoulders.

His attention turned to Liam who was already dressed in another suit and had makeup lightly applied to his face. He had already started posing and Louis watched in interest as they tried many different poses. Only two minutes later Harry was by his side again.

“You his assistant or something?” he began.

Louis turned to him and noticed how strong his jawline was.“Just for today, his other assistant had somewhere to be. What about you? What do you do here?”

“I’m the Head of all the editors,”

“Very important then,” Louis smiled, impressed by his position.

Harry shrugged. “I guess, there are only five of us though so it’s a pretty small job.”

“I think you’re important, being an editor. A small mistake could ruin the whole magazine.”

Harry shrugged before smirking at Louis. “You like working for him?”

He glanced over at Liam just as a flash from the camera went off. “Yeah, of course, he’s great. It’s a pleasure working for him.”

“There’s no need to have your head so far up his ass, you can be honest,” Harry said and Louis was gobsmacked.

“I’m not like that,” he whispered loudly with wide eyes.

“I’m only joking,” Harry giggled and Louis let out an exasperated sigh.

“You’re something else Mr Styles.”

“Truly,” Harry winked and Louis raised an eyebrow.

For the rest of the photo shoot, they both seemed to get on like a house on fire. Louis became more and more interested in him by the second and he kinda hoped that Harry had too. The feeling of familiarity never seemed to go away but he chose to ignore it. His sarcasm seemed to work perfectly with Harry’s who always had a witty comeback to make.

Their heads turned back to Liam once the bell went. “That’s a wrap!”

“It was nice meeting you Mr Tomlinson, maybe I’ll see you again.”

“Maybe you will,” Louis grinned before shaking his hand.

“Mr Payne,” Harry nodded and shook his hand as well. “Goodbye. Do you need to be led out?”

“We’ll be able to find our way but thank you.”

Liam was the first to turn around and just as Louis was about to follow him, Harry gave him one last wink before turning off to walk away.

Once he caught up to Liam they both stepped into the elevator.

“Seems like you and Mr Styles had something going on there.”

“What?!” Louis blushed. “We were just talking.”

“Of course you were, I don’t doubt it.” Liam laughed.

“We were!”

Liam shrugged. “Sure, I wasn’t thinking anything of it.”

“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still a tad bit ill y'all but I'm getting better
> 
> Comment/Kudos/Subscribe


	6. Chapter 6

Harry stood in Louis’ apartment in the dark. He wasn’t back yet. It was quite late. He leant against the doorframe that led to his corridor while he waited. Within the first few minutes of arriving, he had already snooped around his apartment to see if he could find out anything about him. However, he didn’t take anything, surprisingly.

Harry smirked once he heard the door unlock, watching as Louis slipped through the door. He looked tired which made Harry frown. Louis didn’t seem to notice him while he made his way to the couch and laid down.

“Long day huh?” Harry muttered. Louis jumped in surprise from his resting position and screamed after hearing the voice. “Relax, it’s me.”

“How did you-?” Louis stared at him with wide eyes, heavily panting as he tried to calm down.

“-Don’t worry about that.”

After Louis' heart had calmed down a little, he spoke again. “Why are you here? You are not hurt are you?” Louis frowned which made Harry smile at his concern.

“I’m perfectly fine, I just wanted to visit a friend that’s all,” he shrugged.

“Oh.”

“Didn’t mean to make you jump like that,” Harry smirked.

Louis sighed, rubbing his hands over his face as he lay back on the couch. “I was just…Surprised.”

“Here,” Harry said and quickly chucked the clothes he borrowed to Louis. He jumped when they landed on his stomach before closing his eyes again.

“Thank you?”

“I even washed them for you. How nice am I?” Harry said with a wide smile.

Louis grinned as he ran a hand over his tired face. “Still not gonna tell me your name?”

“No can do I’m afraid,” Harry smirked as he walked closer to Louis who had now relaxed back into the sofa.

“Okay,” Louis sighed.

Harry stared at his tired figure. “I don’t know why you are getting so caught up over my name, it is nothing special.”

“Does anyone else know your name?” Louis muttered.

Harry glanced over at the door and bit his lip. “People know my name but they don’t know who I am?”

“And what are you?” Louis asked. Harry frowned, watching as Louis continued to stare at the ceiling. So he just told him the answer he knew.

“I’m Catwoman.”

Louis' lips twitched a little. “Yes, but there is more to you then just Catwoman right?”

That made Harry pause. Now that he came to think about it, there was something to him. The mask and the suit made him Catwoman. However, the suit never made him.

“There is," Harry sighed. "I just never have time to tell anyone. I don’t want people knowing who I am either. I am happy that I have two different people that I can be.”

“So is being Catwoman like a detox for you?”

Harry frowned. “No, I just like that who I am is a secret. Even though people have tried, they never find out.” Louis tilted his head to Harry. “I’m not a good man Louis, I have done a lot of bad things. I know what I am. I have no good intentions at all. I just steal. I know that there is nothing out there that I can’t not steal.” Harry sighed, folding his arms and curling into himself.

“That is not all there is to you. You have what you want people to see. Then there is who you are inside,” Louis said, following it up with a yawn.

“You seem to have some faith that I am actually a good person." Harry chuckled as he looked down at the floor. "I take from all sides of the spectrum but it never really means anything. I go and look for something, I take it and then what, the thrill goes down after a while,” he huffed, folding his arms over his chest.

“I’m sorry that I can’t relate to you, I am only me," Louis paused. "It must be fun sometimes,” Louis muttered with his eyes closed.

“What am I going to do when that fun dies down?” Harry sighed.

“It’s up to you, you can be whoever you want.”

Harry smiled at his naivety. “You make it seem so simple.”

“Because it can be,” Louis finished, leaving Harry to think over their conversation.

Harry grinned as he turned to glance out at the city before him. “I don’t know why I just told you that, I’m never really that open with anyone.”

“Well, I have your back if you ever need me,” Louis said, almost as if he was drifting off to sleep.

Harry snickered as he glanced at Louis. “You shouldn’t be mixing with people like me, we’re just bad news.”

Louis sat up, looking him directly in the eyes. “But what if I need you to save me again?” he joked. Harry laughed at his words.

“I’m only a Cat.”

“A pretty awesome Cat that knows how to sneak in and out of places and has badass moves,” he grinned.

“Thank you, I am pretty awesome,” Harry replied, pretending to flick his hair back.

Louis turned serious for a moment. “Even if everyone else thinks that you are a bad person, I don’t think you are.”

“Thanks, Louis,” he snorted.

“Seriously! I think…I think you’re great,” he blushed.

He walked over to Louis, who now sat up against the couch, and took a seat. Harry smirked as he slid across the sofa until he was sitting right beside Louis. He heard a little gasp escape his mouth when Harry paused just in front of Louis’ lips. “Nice to know,” he grinned. “I must go, I only came to give you back your clothes.”

Harry smiled when Louis pouted as he got up.

“Don’t be sad," he winked. "You’ll see me before you know it.”

Louis sighed. “Okay, bye Cat.”

Harry grinned before giving him a kiss on the cheek then turning for the balcony. With a swing of his whip, he was gone.

 

~~~

 

 

Louis wondered when he would next see Harry or Catwoman again. It had been a week since he had last seen both of them. Becky had noticed that he wasn’t as happy as he usually was. Right now Liam Payne was holding a party for the 130th anniversary of the Payne Enterprises company. Louis was just glad that he had something to do during the weekend.

It was an extremely lavish event with bold chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. An orchestra played the music while waiters walked around the room with glasses of champagne. He had just gotten to his second one.

Many people attended. Workers, friends and other affluent businessmen. All who had close ties with Mr Payne.

He had been standing by himself at the bar for a few minutes now, many of his colleagues coming and going once they saw someone else. He was surprised when Liam came to stand beside him. He could barely get a word to him as everyone wanted to talk to him. “Looks like your man just came in Loverboy,” Liam said, nodding towards the door with a smirk.

“Huh,” Louis frowned as he turned to look at the door. It was Harry.

Liam grinned at Louis' reaction when his eyes widened a little and his lips parted. “Better close that mouth of yours, Tomlinson.”

Louis blushed as he closed his mouth and turned back to face the bar. “He can’t see me.”

Liam chuckled. “I think he has, he’s coming over right now.”

“No, no, no. This is bad, this is really bad. I’m going to embarrass myself,” he said through gritted teeth.

“Hello, Mr Payne and Mr Tomlinson-” Louis let out a gasp before turning around with a blush on his face. “-Nice party you have here.”

Harry looked amazing in a black embroidered floral suit and a white see-through shirt underneath. His still styled his hair in a quiff. However, his green eyes stood out to him in the dark room. There still seemed to be an air of familiarity around him.

“Thank you Mr Styles, didn’t think you would turn up.”

“I am fashionably late as always,” Harry smirked. “I must have time for things like this.”

“I can see, well I think I just saw someone over there, I’m just going to talk to them, you two will be fine on your own?” Liam said. Louis knew very well that no one was there.

“Yes, we are both adults here, I think we can behave, right Mr Tomlinson?”

Louis just nodded at him before glaring at Liam when he turned to look back at him. “Yes, we’ll be fine.”

“Good, have a nice night!” Liam grinned, scurrying off immediately after. Louis just wanted to punch him in the face.

“Looks like it’s just you and me then Mr Tomlinson,” Harry purred as he leant against the bar.

Louis finally took the time to admire his look. “You look very handsome today, Mr Styles,” he whispered, turning back to the bar again.

“As do you.”

“Would you like a drink? I could um…get you one.”

Harry smirked. “That would be lovely but that’s not necessary. I had something before I came.”

“Oh,” Louis frowned.

“What happened to the confident man I met a week ago?” Harry’s head tilted to the side as he watched Louis sip his drink.

“He gets nervous around people he likes so…” Louis shrugged.

Harry grinned. “So you do like me?”

Louis avoided his gaze. “Maybe…I never explicitly said anything.”

“Hmm…Sure, whatever you say.”

Their attention turned to the front of the room when Liam got onto the stage where there was a microphone stand for him. The music had stopped and the quiet murmur of voices had gone. It was time for his speech.

"Good evening everyone. I would like to thank all of you for attending today. It has been a great pleasure of mine to be able to host this event and celebrate the many decades that Payne Enterprises has run for," Liam smiled as he looked over the crowd. "This company has been the life and blood of my family for many years. I am glad that I have been able to take this company to new places over my years of leadership. I look forward to the future where hopefully we'll be in even bigger places."

Louis' attention was disturbed when Harry went to step closer to him.

“I’m just going to the bathroom, I’ll be back soon. Don’t miss me too much,” Harry winked as he patted Louis’ breast pocket before walking towards through the crowd and sliding through the door. His eyes lingered on his body until he disappeared from the room.

Louis pretended that he was paying attention to the speech. However, his thoughts turned to Harry. He didn’t know what he was going to do. He wondered whether they would actually get to see each other again.

He frowned when he realised that Harry hadn’t come back after ten minutes. Was he okay? He looked through the crowd until he saw Liam speaking to one of the security men with a hard frown on his face. Liam’s assistant came up beside him. He whispered something into her ear. Quickly, Liam walked towards the door and left the party with a few security men following behind him.

Liam's assistant stood and spoke into the microphone. “I’m afraid there has been a slight breach of security meaning all of you have to leave, we are sorry for the inconvenience.”

People murmured, looking at each other in confusion. Louis frowned as everyone was escorted outside. Harry still wasn't around. He became filled with worry. What was happening?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment/Kudos/Subscribe


	7. Chapter 7

Harry quickly jumped from roof to roof. He had gotten what he needed from the Payne Enterprises building meaning he didn’t have to stay anymore. He admits he did feel slightly bad for leaving Louis at the party. However, he had to do it. Harry had taken a security key that meant he had access to any Payne Technology. He knew that he was now able to take anything he wanted from Mr Payne. It was a huge bonus.

Harry used his whip to swing across a large gap between two buildings before climbing back onto the roof. He gasped when he saw Batman standing there, his black cape blowing in the wind.

“Oh hello, Batsy. Didn’t think you would be here,” he mumbled, slightly out of breath.

“I know you took the security key from Payne Enterprises, now you know that you shouldn’t have that.”

“And what is it to you? Do you work for Mr Payne or something? You two must be the best of pals right?” Batman said nothing. “Just as I thought. Why should I give this back? What if I need it more than him.”

“It is not your property.”

“Well, it’s mine now. I won’t give it back,” Harry smirked before turning around. Batman was on him in an instant. He gasped when he felt hands wrap around his waist and keep him in place.

“I’m afraid I can’t let you do that.”

He growled as he shook in his hold. “Let me go!”

Harry quickly stomped on his foot. He felt Batman’s grip loosen around his body. He only got time to turn around before he was back in his hold again.

“If you wanted to be this close to me you could have asked,” he smirked, looking at the caped crusader with hooded eyes.

“Stop it, Mr Styles.”

Harry’s eyes widened, quickly staring into his eyes. “How do you know me?!” he growled. No one should know who he was.

“It’s not that hard for someone to figure it out, you’re not that subtle.”

Harry growled. “Who are you?”

Batman stared down at him. “I can’t tell you, I don’t trust you with that information.”

“We’ve been doing this cat and mouse chase for years. However, you don’t trust me? I’m hurt Batsy. I thought we were friends, we’ve even worked together on many occasions.”

“Doesn’t make us friends,” he muttered in a low voice.

Harry pouted before grinning. “Guess it means that I can do this then.”

He quickly kneed him in the stomach emitting a loud groan from Batman. Harry kicked him around the head then hit the side of his knee, bringing him to the ground.

“Sorry but, I’ve got to go,” Harry whispered before jumping off the roof.

 

~~~

 

Louis sighed when he walked through his door. He felt along the wall for the light switch, turning them on when he found it. He looked towards the door to the corridor, wondering if he would see Catwoman again. He bit his lip while walking toward his sofa again. Louis was just about to sit down but yelped when he saw Catwoman curled up on his sofa. It looked like he had fallen asleep. Louis smiled at the sight.

“Cat,” he whispered. The man stirred from his sleep. Louis grinned once he saw his bright green eyes. “Hey, you okay?”

“Yeah,” he muttered. Louis swallowed at the sound of the deep voice.

“What are you doing here?”

“I need somewhere to hide for the night,” Louis raised an eyebrow. “Am I allowed to stay?” he purred.

Louis nodded quickly. “Y-Yeah, of course.”

Harry sighed as he stretched out his body. “Thank you, again, I just need to lie low. Batman knows who I am.”

Louis frowned. “Did he not before?”

“No.”

“I thought all superheroes and villains knew each other.”

Harry chuckled. “Not everyone knows each other's identity. It’s fun to not know each other otherwise what is the point, the so-called ‘good guys’ could easily catch us and the world would be a better place wouldn’t it,” the man sighed.

Louis hummed with a shrug. “What do I know, I’m just a normal human being.”

“And so am I," the man said, turning over to face Louis properly. "Except I’m just more skilled at stealing things and martial arts.”

Louis smiled. “Sure, you’re more awesome than I am though.”

“Oh don’t think of yourself like that. You’re pretty awesome yourself, working for Payne Enterprises? That’s pretty hard to get into.” he said, sitting up from his seat on the sofa.“I once applied but I didn’t get it.”

"Oh?" Louis asked with a tilt of his head.

"It was probably for the best in all honesty. Who knows what I would have gotten up to," Harry muttered, looking down at his lap. It became quiet for a moment as Louis felt sorry for him. However, he wasn't too sure what to say. Harry's eyes, which didn't seem so bright anymore, focused on Louis. “Sit down, this is your place after all,” he said, patting the seat next to him.

Once Louis sat down Cat rested his head in Louis’ lap. A small smile graced his face when he curled into him. He carefully ran his thumb behind the ear of his mask. Louis grinned when he heard him let out a small noise of pleasure.

“I never thought that I would get the job myself.”

Harry shifted his head in his lap. “But you proved yourself wrong. You showed yourself that you can do it.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Louis softly spoke.

They stayed in their position for a few minutes in comfortable silence with Louis still rubbing him behind his ear.

“Can I ask you a question?” Louis whispered, not sure if the man was still awake.

“You can ask me anything,” Harry said in a voice equally as quiet.

Louis bit his lip as he stared out the large window. He was unsure of how to ask. “You and Batman, you’re not…you’re not a thing are you?”

“Why’d you ask? You jealous?” the man asked once he turned around in his lap, a smirk resting on his face. Harry stared at him with a humorous glance.

“W-What? I-no, of course not," he stuttered. "It’s just that I saw you on the roof when he was holding you close, I just thought that maybe you had…something,” Louis blushed.

“We’re not together but…we worked together at one point and I guess sometimes we kissed each other but it meant nothing to either of us,” he sighed before looking up at him through his eyelashes. “It’s okay to admit if you were jealous.”

Louis looked away from his smirking face. “I-I wasn’t, I just wanted to know.”

Cat slowly sat up until his face was right in front of Louis’ who sat there with a shocked expression on his face. He shuffled a little closer as if to tease him. The green eyes of the man flickered down to his lips before slowly running their way back up to Louis’ blue eyes. Louis froze in his space once he realised he was leaning forward into him.

“Wait…I would feel bad for doing this when I already have someone that I like anyway,” Louis sighed when the man almost kissed him.

The man smiled as he pulled away from him, leaving a few inches between them. “And who is that?”

Louis looked down as he twiddled his fingers. “It’s nothing, just a small crush I guess.”

The man tilted his head to the side, his eyes running over his face. “It can’t be just a small crush. You’re not even dating right and you stopped yourself from getting a kiss from me. You’re a good man. Who are they?”

“His name’s Harry. Er…he works at Gotham Magazine and he’s an editor. I think he’s around the same age as me.” Louis turned his head to look towards his bedroom before standing up. “I don’t know if he likes me back though.”

The man smirked. “I bet he does.”

Louis scoffed. “And how would you know that we’ve only met twice before.”

“Only twice?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, I guess it’s a bit stupid.”

He heard Cat chuckle while he got up from his seat. “I don’t think it is.”

Louis turned to look at the man. “Really?”

The man slowly reached for his mask before sliding it off. “Really.”

Louis gasped once he recognised who it was. “H-Harry?”

“It’s been me all along,” he shrugged, looking at him with soft eyes.

“But, I-I don’t understand,” Louis frowned.

“What do you not understand?” Harry asked while he walked closer to Louis who was slowly walking backwards.

“How you’re Catwoman?” he replied, looking around the room in confusion.

“It’s simple really, I go around wearing this little disguise and I steal things then I go back to being Harry Styles.” Louis gasped when his back hit a wall. Harry crowded into his space. “You know, I am quite flattered that you have a crush on me. I must admit, that I too am starting to feel the same way.”

“Y-You do?” Louis gasped.

Harry hummed just as he hovered his lips over Louis’. “Would you like to kiss me now?” Harry whispered. Louis was flustered by his behaviour, he had never been approached like this before. Especially not in the vicinity of his own home.

“Yeah,” he whispered. It looked as though he had become dazed from his confession.

Harry slyly smiled before slotting their lips together. He kissed him with confidence, sliding his arms around Louis’ shoulders. After a long time of wanting this, they both were excited to finally have what they wanted. Even though the kiss was chaste there was still an element of passion and lust and pent-up eagerness towards each other. Both their lips were slightly swollen when Harry pulled away. Sparkling green eyes met shining blue. After a few seconds, Harry started giggling.

“You need to relax, you look so nervous,” he smiled before walking back to the couch. Louis couldn’t help but watch the sway of his hips. He never really noticed it before. However, Louis could see his feline features. The way he walked, how he talked slow and his speech sounded like he was purring. He always seemed to lean into his touch whenever he ran a hand by his ear.

“I’m gonna head to bed. You comin’?” Harry asked.

Louis shook his head with a smile. “I’ll take the couch again.”

“You sure you don’t want to sleep with me? I don’t want you going another night without your bed,” he pouted making Louis bite his lip.

“You’re still a guest. It’s fine.”

“Bed’s always open if you want to come in,” Harry singsonged before strutting to the bedroom.

Louis only let out a sigh he didn’t know he was holding until Harry disappeared. His days were getting weirder now ever since Catwoman came into his life. However, a part of him enjoyed it. He was glad that he had something interesting going on now.

It was at least one in the morning, the weekend had officially started. Louis just wanted his sleep anyway. In only a matter of minutes, he had changed and washed. A few minutes later, he laid down on the couch with a blanket to cover him. It didn’t take long for him to slip into a dream-filled sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can talk to me if you want...
> 
> Comment/Kudos/Subscribe


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Itttttttt's date night!

For some reason, Harry couldn’t sleep that well. He had woken up at around six in the morning. It seemed as though his body didn't want him to sleep. Instead of waiting around, he decided to get up. 

Harry made his way to the living room. Louis was still sleeping on the couch. Harry smiled at his appearance before heading for the fridge. There wasn’t much. However, he could make something. He was about to reach for some eggs but froze, should he take the food? He didn’t really ask. But when has he asked for anything?

Harry huffed before closing the fridge door. He walked to where Louis slept. Louis looked cute all curled up in his blanket. He watched him for a minute before he decided to move him back to his bed. Harry carefully carried his sleeping figure to his bed, trying not to wake him up in the process. 

Harry smiled when Louis snuggled further into the covers of his bed. He was immensely grateful for what Louis was doing for him. He didn’t know when he would be able to return home. However, he would have to be extra careful.

He wanted to do something for Louis to thank him for having him. The first thought that came to his head was to make him breakfast.This would have to be the best breakfast Louis had ever had.

The fridge wasn’t exactly filled with everything he wanted so he went to find the nearest shop. He sneaked into the bedroom and sifted through his catsuit looking to see if there was any money left on him. He found $10, which should be enough. 

He couldn’t exactly go out in his catsuit, so he stole, sorry borrowed, one of Louis’ jumpers and some lose sweatpants. Surprisingly, it fit him very well. He slipped his boots on before slipping out the door.

There were barely any people on the street. Harry wasn't surprised as it was very early in the morning. His boots were the only sound around him. However, they gave him time to think. Now that Batman knew who he was, Harry would have to think about finding a way to keep his identity hidden. Maybe he could threaten Batman with exposure of his identity. However, that would only work if he knew who he actually was. Maybe he could just knock him out and take off his helmet to see who he was. Harry didn’t want Batman hating him even more. So he was in a bit of a dilemma.

When he noticed a grocer shop just ahead of him, he ducked into it. He spent five minutes looking for some vegetables and bread. He had just enough money on him to cover the food. He was quicker on the way back to Louis’ apartment. Luckily, someone was walking out just as he was coming in. Harry leapt up the stairs towards Louis’ flat number.

He was just about to knock on the door. However, it quickly swung open before he could.

“Oh?! Harry, hi. I-I didn’t expect you to come back so soon,” Louis blushed. He was dressed in some skinny jeans, a white tank top and some VANS. Harry thought that he looked handsome.

“I just got us some food, Lou. I was going to make us breakfast-” he smirked. “-but I can see you were just leaving.”

Louis glanced behind him, looking at the kitchen. “I thought you had gone. I didn’t realise that you were coming back.”

“I wanted to say thank you for helping. If you need to go that’s okay.”

“No! No! I was just gonna buy some breakfast. I can stay, I’m not doing anything,” Louis said reassuringly, his hands slipping into his jean pockets.

Harry hummed before walking past Louis and heading for the kitchen. Louis quickly followed after him like a puppy, kicking off his shoes by the door.

“What are you making?”

“It’s a secret,” Harry purred before putting down the ingredients he bought. Louis pouted. “Don’t you worry your pretty little head about it.”

He glanced over Harry's body. “You wearin’ my jumper?”

“And your sweatpants. That alright?” Harry asked as he reached for some salt. He seemed to know his way around the kitchen, grabbing some pots and cutlery for them to use.

“Y-Yeah, I don’t mind,” Louis blushed. “They look better on you anyway.”

“Thanks, sweetheart.”

Harry grinned while he started to cut up some vegetables. He felt Louis watching him while he made them an omelette with some french toast then served them two plates.

“Here you go,” Harry smiled.

“Did you want a drink or something? Water, juice…milk?”

Harry laughed. “I may have the nickname of Catwoman. That does not mean I act like one.”

“Sometimes you do, when I stroke your hair, you act just like a cat and you’re pretty agile as well,” Louis smirked as he took a bite of his food. His eyes comically widened when he tasted the food. “This is so good!” he moaned. Harry grinned at his reaction.

“Well thank you Lou, m’glad you like it.”

They ate in silence. However, it was fine for both of them. At times they secretly glanced at each other. Louis blushed when he got caught while Harry just smirked.

“So err…Where are you gonna go after this?” Louis asked after he had swallowed the last bite of his food.

Harry sighed. “I don’t know actually, I might go back to my apartment or something like that.”

“You can um…You can stay here if you want. For as long as you want.”

Harry frowned, his mouth twisting in thought. “I can’t do that to you, you’ve already looked after me for one day, that’s enough already. I don’t want to overstay my welcome.”

“No really, it’s okay, I like the company,”Louis said. ’It’s been nice to have you.”

“Are you sure, Lou?” He nodded. Harry smiled at his words. “That’s too kind of you.”

Harry quickly got up from his seat and pecked Louis on the cheek. He didn’t notice Louis’ blush as he cleared up the plates and placed them in the sink.

“You can go to wherever you were going you know, nothing’s stopping you now,” Harry said as he washed the plates.

“Yeah sure, I’ll be back in a few hours.”

“Goodbye Lou, I won’t wreck your house, I promise,” Harry smirked. Louis laughed in response.

“Sure, I’ll see you later.”

“Hmm…Yeah, I’ll see you later.”

 

~~~

 

Once Louis got back, around three hours later, he walked into his apartment and looked around for Harry.

“Harry? You still here?” he called out.

He heard a light hum come from a few metres away. Louis jumped in surprise at the noise. He saw Harry lying on top of one of his bookcases, reading a book he took from the shelves.

“Took you long enough,” Harry said from his place, not looking up from his book.

Louis felt a little guilty for leaving him for so long. However, his trip took longer than expected. “Sorry about that.”

“No, it’s okay. I’m only teasing you. You can go wherever you want. Although if you took any longer I would have had to search for you.”

“I’m flattered that you would bother to search for me,” Louis placed a hand on his chest.

Harry glanced over at him. “I wouldn’t have anyone to go to if you decided to disappear on me.”

Louis smiled. “That is true. Surely, you must have someone else you can trust?”

Harry sighed as if he remembered an incident that happened before. “Too many people have betrayed me for me to easily find trust in someone else.”

Louis pondered on his words as he made his way to the kitchen and placed down the bags he had.He began to unpack the things he bought, zipping around the kitchen to put everything away. A squeal escaped him when he turned around and saw Harry standing right behind him.

“H-Harry, Jesus, you scared me!”

Harry only smirked before walking them back toward the counter. Louis gasped when his back hit the edge and Harry trapped him between his arms.

“Did I now?”

“How do you move around so quietly?” Louis asked, blushing when he looked into Harry’s hooded eyes.

“Maybe I do have qualities similar to a cat then,” Harry purred.

Louis’ eyes flickered down to Harry’s red lips then back to his eyes. The green eyes seemed to put him in a trance the longer he looked into them. 

Harry slowly leant in towards him. Their lips joined together in perfect harmony. Louis slipped his eyes closed and relaxed into Harry’s body. Harry's touch felt wonderful against his skin. His hands ran over Harry’s waist, pulling him close to his body. The closeness of their bodies made Louis feel like he was in Cloud 9. Harry let out a small moan when Louis slipped his tongue into Harry’s mouth. He inhaled and breathed in Harry’s sweet scent. He felt Harry’s hands soon slide up to his face and into his hair. 

Louis moaned one last time before he decided to pull away. Harry’s lips still hovered over his own. He felt Harry’s breath delicately brushing over his lips.

“That was nice,” Harry smirked before pushing away from Louis’ body. Louis blushed as he watched the sway of Harry’s hips while he walked to the sofa.

“Yeah,” Louis whispered then turned back to face his kitchen counter.

“You hungry? ‘Cause I can cook again.”

“It’s okay Harry,” Louis smiled. “I can find something.”

Louis watched as Harry flopped back onto the couch. He wanted to ask him something. However, he was not sure if Harry would be interested. It was now or never.

“Um…Harry, did you want to go somewhere tomorrow?”

“And where would that be?” he asked. Louis gulped as the nerves took over him.

“Somewhere I can’t really say.”

Harry sat up from the couch and looked over at Louis. He rested his elbow on the top and staring at him with a smirk. “Is this a date?”

Louis blushed. “I urm…I guess.”

“I might have to get some clothes then. I’ll dress up nice,” he hummed then sunk back down on the couch.

“Great! It’ll be fun, I promise.”

“I don’t mind, you can do whatever you want. I might go now. I’ll be back.”

“Oh,” Louis frowned. “Okay, sure. I’ll see you later.”

Harry leapt from the couch then headed for his bedroom. Louis watched him until he disappeared before breaking out into a smile. He happily clapped his hands and fist-pumped once he had gone. Boy was he happy that he had said yes.

He immediately stopped and cleared his throat when he heard the door to his bedroom open again. He pretended to busy himself with the things around him before turning to look at Harry. His eyes widened once he saw Harry wearing his catsuit and his whip in one hand. He looked amazing. The suit showed off his whole body perfectly.

“I would close that mouth if I were you,” Harry smirked while he walked towards Louis’ glass window.

Louis blushed before looking away.

“You know, you could always just take the front door,” Louis said when Harry pushed the glass window to the side.

“Why should I when I look much cooler jumping from a balcony,” Harry purred before using his whip to swing away.

 

~~~

 

It was the next day. Harry was in the bathroom while Louis waited in his bedroom. They were both getting ready for the date. Harry had put on a thin layer of mascara and a little bit of lip gloss on his mouth just to make his eyes stand out. He smoothed over his patterned shirt and smiled while he looked over his outfit. He looked great. He was excited to go out with Louis. It would be a nice break from having to worry about being Catwoman.

There was a knock on a door that shook him from his thoughts.

“Harry, are you ready?”

Harry gave himself one good look over. “Yeah, I’m ready.”

He opened the door and revealed himself to Louis. Harry grinned when he saw Louis’ eyes widen at his outfit.

“Wow, you look so good,” Louis whispered. Harry looked down at his feet.

“Thank you, Lou, I wanted to look presentable.”

“I think you look great, beautiful, amazing I mean,” Louis stuttered.

Inside Harry was freaking out at how good Louis looked as well. “Let’s go, you can take me to wherever you planned. I promise I will be diligent.”

Louis nodded before asking Harry to follow him. Harry confidently grabbed his hand as they walked to the door, not noticing Louis’ red face.

The journey did not take long, it was only a ten-minute walk away. Harry smiled when he saw a restaurant that looked pretty expensive.

“Ah, so I’m going to be wined and dined. I quite like this.”

Louis smiled. “Well, I’m glad, I can breathe a sigh of relief now. I’ve been here once before. I liked it, so I hope you do.”

“Was that for another date?” Harry smirked. Louis blushed. 

“It was for work, I-I haven't really gone on many dates,” Louis muttered as they entered the restaurant.

“I thought men and women would be dropping at your feet,” Harry said with a smile.

Louis sighed as he looked down at the ground. “I think work took up a lot of my time. I haven’t really had any serious relationships.”

“How can I help you?” A waiter asked.

“Reservation for Tomlinson please.”

“Okay, follow me,” he nodded before leading them to table near the middle of the restaurant. “Is this seat okay?”

“Harry?”

“Yes, this will be fine,” Harry smiled.

Louis took out a chair for Harry. He gratefully took the seat. Once the waiter left, he took a look at his menu and skimmed over everything. Everything sounded nice to him. He was stuck on what to choose.

“Any thoughts on what you want?” Louis asked.

“There is so much to choose from,” Harry sighed. “Anything you would recommend?”

“Well, last time I had a pasta dish if you like that, but I was thinking of getting meat this time. The ‘Braised pork with cherry gravy.’”

“That does sound nice,” Harry hummed. “Maybe I’ll go for the ‘Chicken-Fried Steak with redeye curry gravy’.”

“Good choice,” Louis smiled.

Their waiter soon came back. They placed an order for their food. Louis bought them a bottle of wine and Harry joked about trying to get him intoxicated.

Harry was enjoying himself so far, Louis was kind. He saw a different side to his usual shy self. He seemed more confident. It was definitely making him more interested in him.

Once their food came, they ate in comfortable silence. Harry’s food tasted delicious. Louis let him try a bit of his. They ordered a dessert to share, a range of fancy chocolates that looked tasty.

“Can I ask you a question?” Louis asked. Harry hummed while he popped a chocolate into his mouth. “Why did you call yourself Catwoman?”

Harry smiled at the question, he wondered when he would ask him. “I guess when I first started doing this, I didn’t really have a name or something people would recognise me as. I kinda wanted people to wonder who I was. However, I couldn’t think of a name to go by. So when I was becoming more known, I took things that most criminals wouldn’t even try and go for which is why people started saying I was agile and sneaky because I was never caught. They started calling me Cat as I would always go out at night, so I asked a friend of mine to make me a costume and they did. So that’s where the cat part came from.”

“Why do they call you ‘woman’ then?”

“Maybe because I wore makeup they thought I was a woman. I just went along with it.“

“That’s quite cool,” Louis smiled.

“Yeah, I guess so,” Harry shrugged before taking a sip from his wine glass. “What about you? Why did you want to work for Mr Payne?”

“He’d made it. I just thought that working for him would be my equivalent of making it because I would have a good job. Hopefully, I would work around nice people, which I do, so it’s great.

“I think he’s a bit pretentious, to be honest. With all that money, he must be a right snob,” Harry rolled his eyes.

Louis shrugged. “He’s quite nice, at least to me he is.”

“Hm…I don’t know him well enough, so what can I say,” Harry sighed before putting on a smile. “Anyway, enough about him, it is us two tonight,” Louis nodded with a faint smile ghosting his lips. “I feel like I should be taking us on the date because you have already been so kind to me.”

“It’s okay, it was my treat.”

“How about we split the bill?” Harry tilted his head to the side.

“Nope, we are not doing that, I’m paying,” Louis said with certainty.

Harry scoffed. “I think I should.”

“No way, my date, m’paying.”

Harry sighed. “If that’s how you’re going to be then fine.”

Louis smiled at the victory before calling over the waiter. He paid for their meal. After a few minutes, they decided to head off.

“Thank you for coming on the date,” Louis said.

“No thank you! I had fun, wouldn’t mind doing it again sometime,” Harry replied with a smile and Louis nodded. “I might head back to my apartment actually, I have work tomorrow. It might be best for me to be there.”

Louis frowned for a second. “Yeah, I totally understand. My doors always open though if you need it.”

“You shouldn’t really say that to a thief,” Harry smirked, exerting a laugh from Louis.

“That is true.”

It was silent for a moment before Harry quickly stepped forward and pressed a kiss to Louis’ lips. He kept it short but he really wanted to make it longer. After stepping away, he put a hand on Louis’ shoulder. “Thank you for everything, you may see me sooner than you think.”

Harry’s eyes flickered up when he thought he saw movement from a roof. Maybe he was delusional. He thought he recognised Batman’s cape just as it disappeared.

“Hey, you okay?” Louis asked, bringing him out of his trance.

“Y-Yeah thought I saw something but I’m fine. Thank you.”

“Okay, if you’re sure. I’ll see you later,” Louis nodded. That’s when they finally parted ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment/Kudos/Subscribe


	9. Chapter 9

Louis sighed as he entered his office. Even though it was only Monday, he still felt drained. His date with Harry kept him up for most of the night as he couldn’t stop thinking about him. It did bring a smile to his face though. Louis was happy that their relationship was progressing.

His head lifted from his computer when there was a knock at his door. It was Liam. He had only been there for a few minutes. He was surprised that he was here so early.

“Mr Payne? I didn’t expect you would be here,” Louis muttered with a frown.

“I just wanted to know something.”

“Sure, what was it?”

“What did you do yesterday?” Liam asked. He looked pretty serious.

Louis looked at him, slightly confused by his behaviour. “I urm…Why’d you ask?”

Mr Payne glanced up from his phone. “I tried to call your house phone. However, you didn’t answer. I was just wondering what you were doing.”

He blushed. “Oh, I was…on a date.”

Liam nodded before looking outside of the window he had in his office. “With who?”

Louis stared down at his desk, biting his lip as he nervously twiddled his fingers. “Er…Harry.”

A smile graced Liam’s face for a few seconds. “Finally.”

“Oh be quiet,” Louis blushed. He bashfully looked away.

“I presume it went well.”

He nodded. “It did. We might meet again soon.”

“That’s great. Well, I better get going, I’ll leave you to your own devices,” Liam nodded then walked out of his office.

That was strange.

 

~~~

 

Harry pushed open his front door. He let out a sigh while resting his body against the door. After a minute, he walked towards his living room and placed his satchel on the couch.

He looked at the mirror on the wall beside him and looked at the minor scars that had almost healed over.

When he walked to his kitchen, a body quickly pulled him to their chest. Immediately he went on guard. Harry tried to scream. However, a hand went over his mouth. He stomped down on the person's foot then threw them over his shoulder. The person landed on his glass table. The glass shattered beneath them. He gasped when he noticed Batman on the table.

“What are you doing in my apartment?!”

Batman didn’t say anything. He simply kicked his leg and rolled them over. Harry struggled from underneath his grip. Eventually, he stopped and smiled.

“I’ve always liked when you get close to me.”

That made Batman pull away from him. That gave him the opportunity to get away. His leg came up and pushed against his stomach. He finally managed to get up and ran towards his other table where his whip was.

When he was about to reach for his whip, a Batarang stopped just in front of his face and lodged itself into the wall. He gasped before turning to look at him. He froze for a second then grabbed his whip. After one loud whack, he aimed his whip at Batman then whipped his torso, sending him back a few metres.

“Get out of my apartment! You have no right to be here.”

“It’s funny how you feel uncomfortable when someone intrudes into your space. Now you know how it feels for me.”

“You’ve really done it now,” Harry growled before wrapping his whip around Batman’s legs and pulling him down. He watched as he fell to the ground with a groan. Harry jumped over one of his couch arms quickly straddled his hips. He immediately punched him in the face which made him become slightly disorientated.

This was his chance. He could find out who Batman was. His hands reached for his mask but he paused over the sides. Should he really do it? Harry scoffed before rolling his eyes, of course, he was going to do it.

He slowly lifted the sides of his helmet off and he gasped when he saw who it was. Liam? As in Liam Payne, CEO of Payne Enterprises? That didn’t make any sense.

Harry frowned as he put the mask back on. Now that he thought about it, who else could it have been?

“Fuck,” he muttered, how was he going to get him out of his apartment. Not only was he heavy but he was unconscious meaning people would question him if they saw him. Maybe he could take him to the roof? That would be better. “Roof it is then.”

Harry groaned while he pulled the guy over his shoulder. He stood up with a moan before walking towards the door. He was only one floor away from the roof so he took the stairs that led him straight there. Luckily no one saw him so he could easily dump his body down. He let out a huff then headed back to his apartment. Looks like Batman was gonna be even more of a problem than he thought.

 

~~~

 

Work had just finished for Louis. He was making his way back to his apartment. He had been wondering if Harry had been okay because he hadn’t texted him or called. He knew that Harry could handle himself.

His apartment wasn’t too far away. However, he felt like someone was watching him. That feeling hadn’t been with him for a while, not since he almost got robbed. He hesitantly looked over his shoulder but found nothing.

“Louis,” someone whispered. It sounded like it was coming from behind him.

He quickly turned around. No one was there. He must be going crazy he thought as he carried on walking. He yelped when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Suddenly, he was pulled into an alleyway.

“Harry! Jesus Christ, don’t scare me like that!”

Harry stood there with a grin on his face while he looked at Louis. He was in his catsuit and mask with his whip resting on his hip.

“Sorry,” he purred before giving Louis a kiss. He was left speechless. When Harry pulled away, he could no longer breathe. “You okay Lou?”

“Y-Yeah, I er…Yeah,” he wanted to spontaneously combust.

“Okay, good.” Harry grinned, leaning against the wall.

Louis fiddled with one of the straps on his satchel. “W-What are you doing here?”

“I knew you were going home at this time so I wanted to say hi.”

“Sure, t-that’s fine.” He nodded.

Harry slowly walked up to him again, his face becoming clearer in the light. His green eyes sparkled as he looked at him. “As I said before, it is dangerous out here.”

“You gonna escort me home?” Louis joked. Harry smirked.

“Depends if-”

“Nobody is taking anyone anywhere.”

Louis gasped when a figure landed a few metres away from them with a loud thud. Harry rolled his eyes at their arrival. It was Batman. Louis’ eyes widened once he saw him. It was the real Batman.

“Oh my God,” he whispered.

“Catwoman.”

“Batman,” Harry smiled. “How nice to see you?”

“I did not appreciate when you left me on the roof,” Batman muttered.

“Well I don’t appreciate when people come into my apartment unannounced,” Harry hissed.

Batman stepped forward, pointing an accusatory finger at him. “Who did that first though? You took something of mine-”

“Oh yeah, that? I’ve already given it to someone else. I’m afraid I can’t tell you their name,” Harry shrugged.

Batman glared at him. “Harry I-” Batman froze, his eyes flickering over to Louis’ who was slightly confused by what was happening.

“He knows who I am,” Harry muttered. Batman frowned.

“He knows who you are?”

He smirked, putting his hands on his hips as he looked at him. “And I know who you are…Liam.”

Batman frowned then shook his head. “How did you-never mind, I think I know now.”

“Liam?!” Louis yelled at the same time. “Liam! As in Liam Payne, like my Boss Liam Payne?! What?! This is crazy! Are you being serious?!”

Liam’s lip twitched a little. “Yes Louis, it’s me.”

“Everything I know has been a lie,” Louis sighed, resting his back against the wall as he clutched his heart. Harry giggled at his reaction.

“You’re so cute,” Harry said, making Louis blush.

“So…You two are together now?” Liam asked.

“Not exactly,” Harry smirked. “We’ve been on a date.”

Liam’s gaze flickered to Louis. “I know, he told me.”

“Aww, you tell him about me,” Harry said, lightly punching Louis’ arm.

“Of course I do,” Louis replied.

Harry smiled before kissing him again. A clear of the throat separated them. Harry was laughing again.

“What do you want, Batsy?” He asked with a huff.

“I came to talk to you.” Liam looked at Louis. “Alone.”

“But I came to see Lou,” Harry pouted. Liam rolled his eyes.

“You can see him later.”

Harry sighed. “Fine, I can talk. Louis, I’ll see you later.”

Louis nodded before kissing him on the cheek. “Bye Cat.”

Louis walked past Batman, he was still surprised that it was Liam. He became lost in his thoughts as he made his way back home.

For some reason, he still felt like someone was following him. However, he thought nothing of it this time. Once he arrived back at his apartment, he put his briefcase back down. The sound of a glass breaking threw him off. Louis immediately paused when he heard the sound. He turned to look at his kitchen. However, it was too late. Something hit him around the back of the head. He slowly fell to the ground as he began to lose consciousness.

 

~~~

 

“What did you want, Batman?”

“Do you know just how much danger you could have put us all in. Payne tech is used all over the world and for you to have given someone the key was a stupid idea.”

Harry rolled his eyes and folded his arms. “You know me, I just go where the money is, I don’t care about which side I’m on.”

“Just tell me who your buyer was then we won’t have a problem,” Batman muttered. Harry stood with his hands on his hips.

“Why do we have to fight every time we meet? Can’t we just be friends?” Harry sighed, walking closer to him.

“Because I am usually trying to clean up after your mistakes!” he exclaimed.

“And they usually work out just fine don’t they!” Harry shouted back before huffing. “I don’t have to stay for your usual lecturing, I’m going now. I promised I would see Louis. Don’t you dare disturb us.”

Harry crawled up the wall, leaving Liam to stand in the alleyway. Once on the roof, he made a beeline for Louis’ apartment. It only took him a few minutes. Harry ended up standing on the balcony.

He knocked gently on the glass door and waited for Louis to come. After three minutes of knocking, he became worried. Louis would have waited for him right? He wasn’t that far behind him. He waited for one more minute before picking the lock of the door. He quietly slipped into his apartment and closed the door behind him. He walked further inside his apartment. It was eerily quiet.

“Louis,” he whispered into the dark.

He saw a broken glass by the kitchen and gasped when he saw some blood on the floor. He immediately ran towards his bedroom, wondering if Louis was there or not. He frowned when he saw he wasn’t there and ran back to the living room. He saw a note taped to the fridge and quickly went to get it. His grip tightened when he noticed who the note was from.

It was Two-Face and he had Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment/Kudos/Subscribe


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the short chapter but I didn't want to reveal what happens next yet.

After five minutes of panicking, Harry finally calmed down a little. He felt desperate. Never had he been so panicked and lost. However, with Louis gone, he didn’t know where to start. Harry felt even more worried when he noticed spots of blood on the floor that looked like they were still fresh.

His heart raced as he looked around the apartment trying to find anything to help him know where to find Louis. He ended up running back into the living room and bit his lip as he thought of what to do. He could feel tears coming to his eyes. He tried to keep them down as much as possible.

There was only one person Harry could think of that would possibly help him. He had to go and find him.

 

~~~

 

Harry looked out into the distance from where he was standing. The city looked beautiful at night. Sometimes he wished he spent more time actually admiring Gotham.

“Catwoman. Why did you call me?” a voice said from behind him.

Harry slowly turned around to look at Batman with tears still gleaming in his eyes.

“So this thing does actually work,” Harry muttered, tilting his head towards the bat signal beside him.

“It works when there is trouble. So why would you call me? You seem fine by yourself.”

Harry smiled, sniffing to himself. “You would think so," he sighed. "I guess I need help sometimes,” Liam frowned from behind him. However, he didn’t say anything. “Louis’ gone.”

“What do you mean he’s gone?”

“Two-Face took him! I knew I shouldn’t have gotten involved with him. I only bring trouble and now h-he’s gone.” Batman sighed. “I just need your help to help get him back.”

“You need my help?”

“I don’t know what to fucking do okay?" Harry said, bursting with anger. He sighed to help him calm down. "You could at least help me get somewhere. I would do anything to get him back.”

“And what is that?” Batman asked.

“I’ll tell you who I gave the security key to,” Harry pleaded desperately. He raised an eyebrow at his words.

Batman’s tense shoulders seemed to relax slightly. Even though he couldn't see his face through the cowl, Harry could see the hint of a smile in his eyes. “You really care about him that much.”

“He’s your friend too you know. If you’re not going to help me at least do it for him,” Harry sighed.

Liam turned to look at the city ahead of him and nodded. “I’ll help you. I expect you to tell me who you gave the security key to. If you don’t Harry, I swear to God-”

“I understand Li, I won’t do anything bad, I promise," Harry sighed as he looked down at the floor of the roof. "I just want Louis to be safe.”

Liam nodded. “Okay, I can help you.”

 

~~~

 

 

The cold room woke him up. He felt drowsy. Louis could barely keep his eyes open. He couldn’t move his body. The panic began to set in him. Louis couldn’t remember anything about what happened. He certainly didn’t know where he was. He had a throbbing pain in the back of his head. It seemed like it wasn’t going away any time soon. He groaned as he rolled his head forward. Louis felt unbelievably tired.

“You have something of mine which I want.”

The voice immediately made him freeze. His body sat straight while he waited for what would happen next.

“Catwoman,” the voice carried on.

“I don’t own him,” he huffed. The man growled.

“You have his heart and I want to crush it.”

Louis frowned before realising what he meant. “Who are you?”

“You don’t need to know, I just need you to bring me Catwoman.”

“I won’t do that for you,” Louis said with a glare.

“There is no need, he’ll find you eventually.”

“What makes you think he will come after me?” Louis questioned, squinting as he tried to see through the shadows.

“You two are close. Finally, I can get justice.”

He frowned. “What did he do to you?”

“It’s none of your business,” the man growled, Louis instantly shut up. “I just want him dead along with you.”

“Well, that’s not going to happen.”

The man stepped into the light. Louis gasped at the sight of him. The exposed muscle on the side of his face made him look terrifying. He had never seen him before. “Ivy! Shut him up.”

Louis struggled for breath once a vine wrapped around his throat. He couldn’t do anything as his arms lay tied behind his back. It didn’t take him long to faint. The last thing he saw was the man smirking at him.

 

~~~

 

Inside Harry was freaking out about being let in through the Bat Cave. He’d always wanted to find it. However, he could never get close. 

Liam didn’t tell him their location, he blindfolded Harry for the whole journey so he couldn’t see it either, which he understood.

“We can start by looking at security cameras close to his home,” Batman muttered as he typed into his computer. “It was definitely after we met in the alleyway.”

“Wow,” Harry muttered as the computer quickly analysed all databases to find the footage. He was about to reach out to touch some of the items. However, Liam immediately slapped him away. “This all seems a bit wrong watching over everyone like this.”

“What do you know about right and wrong?”

Harry smirked. “More than you think.”

“I do it to keep everyone safe,” he muttered. 

“Hmm…Funny definition of safe. More like creepily watching over everyone,” Harry said as he folded his arms, looking away from the man.

“Listen here Cat, if you want to find Louis then we can. Stop criticising everything you see. I am keeping people safe if people like The Joker or Two-Face come around. That way I can stop them okay?” Batman growled as he grabbed Harry by the collar.

Harry kept quiet for a minute before smiling. “Okay, I’m sorry for touching a nerve there.”

Liam turned back towards the computer and typed in some things. Harry sneakily looked over Liam's shoulder and peered at the things he did. After a few minutes of silence, Liam finally spoke. “I have a location.”

“Oooo goodie! Where is he?” Harry said his eyes widening in glee.

Liam squinted at his screen. “Err…He’s at some warehouse just north of Gotham City.”

“Alright, let’s go! I can’t wait to get my hands around his neck."

Batman turned to look at him. “I recommend that you keep safe.”

“Oh come on, I have nine lives, there’s no harm in losing a few others,” he winked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment/Kudos/Subscribe


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love self sacrifice

Harry crouched on top of a roof a few metres away. The building was in his sight. He just needed a way to get in. Batman stood only a few metres behind him, in case he needed extra support. Harry noticed that a few men patrolled around the floors. He had to be careful. Whatever he did he had to do it stealthily and luckily that was his speciality.

He glanced over at Liam who occupied himself by doing an x-ray scan of the building. Soon enough he heard a voice through his earplug.

“Be careful, I think Poison Ivy is in there along with Two-Face. I may only be able to stun him for a little while you go for Louis. He is at the back of the warehouse.”

“Maybe I should engage with Ivy, I have a few things to settle," Harry muttered with a scowl. "Two-Face can enjoy my whip around his throat for what he’s done.”

Batman sighed beside him. “Please don’t severely injure anyone,”

Harry rolled his eyes. “I can’t promise that people will not have more than a few scratches, they took Louis and now they’ll pay.”

“Okay, whatever you say but be quick,” Liam muttered.

“I can do this in no time,” he smirked just as he brought his claws out.

He quickly jumped off of the ledge and went towards the warehouse. He scoped around the edges trying to find a way into the building. Once he found a safe place to get in, he slowly scratched a hole into the glass wide enough for him to get in and out of.

“I'm in, Liam,” he muttered as he slipped through the hole and landed gracefully on his feet.

“I’m doing a scan of the building. I’m getting heat signals from the basement. Be careful Harry, it may not be so easy to get out of there.”

“I’ll be fine Liam,” he grinned.

Liam directed him towards the basement and he quietly knocked a few people out along the way. He heard light murmurs of voices. He knew exactly who they were. Harry's hand clenched into a fist as he heard them talk about what they would do to Louis. He hoped that they would be dead by then.

As Harry slipped through the corridors, eventually he came to a door where he could see the shadows of Two-Face and Poison Ivy. Louis sat on a chair. His head lay limp to the side. He couldn’t see what had happened to him. Something told him that it must have been bad.

His face twisted into anger once Niall walked towards Louis and touched the side of his face. No one touches Louis apart from him he thought.

As a quick reaction, he reached for his whip and ran into the room. Ivy didn’t react quick enough to the whip wrapping around his throat. A yelp of surprise escaped him when the leather caught him. Harry immediately yanked him closer then punched him in the face. Niall immediately collapsed to the floor. He spotted Two-Face looking at him in surprise.

“Don’t you dare touch Louis,” he said as he gave him a murderous look.

Harry quickly whipped him on his waist and he winced in pain. He ran at him and aggressively pushed him to the ground, there was a sickening crack which caused him to lay weak on the floor.

His first thought was to go to Louis and get him out of here. Harry gasped when he saw Louis. His head lay to the side. It looked like he had a bruise on his face. A burst of rage filled his body once he saw the sight.

“Lou.”

Harry quickly tried to free his wrists by undoing his chains. His claws helped him a little. However, he didn’t want to hurt Louis.

He heard Louis groan quietly. He gasped and ran around to face him, gently holding his face in his hands. His eyes quickly ran over his face, checking over him to make sure he was alright.

"You found him?" Liam asked in his earpiece.

"Yeah, I have him," Harry whispered breathlessly. “Lou! You’re okay! Come on, we’re getting out of here.”

He helped him to stand up from the chair. Louis groaned in pain at the sudden movement. “H-Harry. Y-You came for m-me.”

“Yes, of course, I would. It’s my fault you got here. I wouldn’t leave you,” he pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Liam, I got him. Two-Face and Poison Ivy are down.”

“Okay, get out as quickly as you can. I would also appreciate it if you didn’t say my name out loud.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Whatever you say.”

He turned towards Louis with sorrow in his eyes. He reached for one of his hands and held it in his own. “Lou, can you walk?”

Louis looked down at their hands. “I-I don’t know. It kinda hurts a little.”

“I’ll help you.” Harry reached around Louis' waist and tried to help him stand.

“Aww, how cute. A little reunion for the couple.”

Harry froze when he heard a familiar voice. How was he up already? He turned around and saw both Poison Ivy and Two-Face standing beside each other. Niall stood with his arms crossed, glaring harshly at Harry. He still wore a green suit with ivy embroidered in the material. Two-Face also looked angry beside him, twirling a coin between his fingers.

“Catwoman? What’s going on?”

“Sorry, I can’t talk Liam,” he whispered.

“What do you mean?” Batman sounded worried.

Louis weakly looked between them, the pain was beginning to become unbearable.

“There is no way that you are getting out of this alive,” Two-Face muttered.

Harry looked worried for once and tightly held onto his hand. “Please, whatever you do. Don’t hurt Louis, take me instead. He doesn’t deserve this.”

Louis stared at him in shock. “H-Harry no.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” he said as back into Louis' eyes.

“Hm…We will see about that.” Two-Face muttered, holding the coin in between two fingers.

Harry’s eyes widened when a timer for one minute came.

"This time you will not be getting away."

Harry gasped when thick vines wrapped strongly around his body, bringing him to his knees. Louis tried to help him. However, his body was too weak.

Harry looked up at Louis in despair. He felt terrible because he didn't know if Louis would get out alive. 

It all happened so abruptly. A noise came from the ceiling above causing them all to look up. Batman dropped through the roof and landed on his feet. His cape swooped around him in a dramatic fashion. He immediately pulled out a taser. Poison Ivy winced when Batman sent an electric impulse through his body. He shrivelled down until he knelt against the ground. The man lay passed out on the ground, twitching every so often.

Batman went for Two-Face next and sent a quick punch to his face. He immediately stumbled back until he fell down. After a roundhouse kick to the face, he lay unconscious on the ground.

When Harry woke up from his shock, he turned to Louis who tried to stay up against him. “Batman, take Louis.”

Liam shook his head in protest. “No! I can’t leave you behind as well.”

“Just take him!” He shouted. Liam nodded.

Batman took Louis under his arm and carried him out of the room. He heard them grapple out of the place. A smile appeared on his face. At least Louis was safe.

He struggled to get out of the thick vines around him. The timer already had gotten to ten seconds. He looked down at the ground beneath him and took a deep breath. Even if he did die here, he was glad that he got to save Louis. He hoped that Louis would be safe.

Just as the timer got to zero seconds, the bomb exploded. Harry watched as the structure collapsed around him. If he did die here, he appreciated everything that had happened to him over the past few weeks. Hopefully, Louis would move on, he didn't want him to be in too much pain.

At first, the ground shook underneath him. He watched as some chunks of the wall began to crack. Two-Face and Poison Ivy still lay lifeless on the ground. He bowed his head down when he saw some glass shatter around him. The structure collapsed around him. Harry patiently waited for the impact.

The last thing he felt was some vines curling around his body. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment/Kudos/Subscribe


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one but next chapter is the last one.

The bright light made him wince once his eyes opened. Harry gasped when he realised that he was hooked up onto lots of wires. He couldn’t move anything. He heard the beeping of his heart monitor increase rapidly. The person sitting beside him immediately shifted awake at the noise.

“Harry! Harry! Hey, it’s okay. You’re alright.”

Harry’s green eyes widened once he saw Louis hovering over his body. His eyes quickly scanned over Louis’ features, still seeing the remnants of bruises on his face.

“L-Lou,” he croaked.

“Hey, how you doing?”

Harry’s eyes closed as he took a large breath in. “I feel terrible.”

Louis let out a sigh of relief. “I don’t know how you did it but you’re alive. I was so worried about you. I t-thought that you w-wouldn’t come out alive.”

Harry smiled. “I’m probably on my last life right now.”

Louis guilty looked down at the bed where Harry had a broken arm.

“I am sorry for letting this happen to you.”

Harry gave him a stern look. “You wouldn’t have known Lou, don’t blame yourself.”

“Yeah,” he sighed.

“I guess there will be no more Catwoman for a while,” he chuckled.

“I’m gonna miss seeing you in your outfit.” Louis pouted.

“I’m gonna need a new one anyway. I probably don’t look so pretty anymore,” he muttered, laying his head back against the hospital bed.

“I think you look beautiful, even with all your scars.”

Harry’s cheeks reddened a little making Louis smile. “How long have I been here?”

“About two days. They had to do surgery on you though. You’ve recovered quicker than they thought you would. That reminds me, I need to call the nurse.”

“Aren’t you gonna be the handsome doctor that’s gonna make me feel better?” Harry joked.

Louis laughed, shaking his head and pressing a red button. “I could definitely do the handsome part maybe not the doctor part.”

Harry chuckled just as a nurse came in through the door.

“Hello Mr Styles, it’s lovely to have you awake now. I hope that you aren’t in too much pain. However, you have quite a few injuries. You managed to fracture your wrist and sprained an ankle. You have a slipped disc but your surgery really helped. You may only have small back pain. All in all, you shouldn’t be here for longer than two weeks. It’s a miracle that you survived Mr Styles but you did.”

Harry huffed at the news before thanking her for her help. She disappeared and Harry turned to look at Louis. “These bills are gonna be terrible," he mumbled. "This is going to be hell.”

“I’ll be here to look after you.”

“You can’t stay for two weeks, Liam would probably get angry at you.”

Louis smiled. “He said I could have a few days off because he knew I would want to see you.”

“Aww,” Harry cooed. Louis blushed. “I can’t wait.”

“It’s the least I could do. You went out of your way to save me.”

“Of course I would, you’ve done so much for me already.” Louis smiled as he stared into Harry’s eyes. “Come on, give me a kiss. It’ll help me get better.”

Louis grinned even wider as he leant forward and pressed a kiss to Harry’s lips.

“I feel even better already.”

 

~~~

 

A warm and bright light shone through the large open window in Louis’ bedroom.

Harry quietly slipped into Louis’ room wearing a bright smile on his face. Louis lay asleep on the bed with the covers draped over his waist. As Harry slowly crept up to him, Louis shifted awake.

His blue eyes flickered open. Louis quickly locked eyes with Harry. He broke out into a wide smile which Harry returned.

“Morning Lou, would you like a drink?” He asked just when he got to the side of Louis’ bed.

Louis nodded, noticing that his throat felt a little dry.

“Okay Lou, I’ll get you some tea.”

Louis grinned as he watched Harry walk out of the room with a sway of his hips. “Thanks.”

After a few minutes, Harry came back with two mugs. It looked like Louis had begun to fall asleep again. Harry smiled at the sight before placing one of the mugs beside him. He sat on the edge of his bed with his cup in his hand thinking about how glad he was that Louis lived. He would have been so angry with himself if something terrible had happened to him.

Harry’s gaze fluttered over to Louis’ sleeping figure. Only a few seconds later, he ran a hand through Louis’ fringe. He watched as Louis leaned into the touch.

“I have your tea if you want it.”

“Thank you,” Louis whispered with his eyes closed.

Harry chuckled as he put his own drink down beside Louis, watching as he sat up again. His gaze flickered down to Louis’ lips. He bit his own in anticipation. Eventually, he quickly leaned forward to press a kiss to Louis’ mouth. He smiled when he gasped in surprise, relaxing into the kiss after a few seconds.

Harry was first to pull away before staring into Louis’ blue eyes.

“I’ll go and make some breakfast,” he whispered.

“No! Stay here Haz.”

He ran a hand through Louis' hair causing Louis to push his forehead into his hand. “You’ve gotta eat something, Lou.”

“I can wait, I just want you with me.”

Harry smiled with a light blush as he looked down at his covers.

“Okay Lou, if you wish.”

Harry placed his cup on the table beside him and leant forward to kiss him again. He noticed Louis smile into the kiss. Louis reached up to touch a hand against Harry’s cheek, pulling him a little closer. Harry easily fell against him, gently putting his body weight on him. They rolled over, leaving Harry wrapped in the bed covers this time. A giggle escaped both of them when they pulled away and lay beside each other.

Harry bit his lip as he stared up at the ceiling. “You know, we never actually officially said what we are yet.”

“We can be whoever you want us to be.”

Harry turned his head slightly to the side and stared at Louis’ profile. “How about boyfriends?”

“I like the sound of that,” Louis smirked, turning his body to rest on his side. He lay his head on his palm. It looked as though his eyes shone in the light.

“Well I hope I can get to know you more boyfriend,” Harry grinned back.

 

~~~

 

A ring of his phone shook Louis out of his sleep. Louis groaned as he turned over in the sheets. It looked as though it would be a lazy day for the both of them. He picked up the phone from beside his bed and squinted at the phone screen.

Louis smiled when he saw his mum. Without hesitation, he answered the call.

“Hey mum, how are you?” He asked with a yawn.

“Lou! I’ve been so worried about you! You’ve not been answering your phone. I thought that you were injured or something worse had happened!”

Louis looked guiltily at the bed covers and let out a sigh. “I’m so sorry mum. A lot has happened recently. Now everything is okay now so…yeah, I’m alright.”

“What happened to you, Louis?”

Louis was a bit unsure of what to say because he didn’t want to worry her too much.

“You know how I said I just met someone. Well, I guess they’re the reason why I haven’t had a chance to speak to you.”

His mother paused for a bit. Louis held his breath to wait for her answer. “Well, why didn’t you tell me?”

“I don’t know, a lot has happened and-”

Louis gasped when his phone was snatched out of his hand.

“Hello Mrs Tomlinson, how are you?” Louis’ mouth gaped open as he watched Harry talk with his mother. “Oh yes sorry Mrs Deakin, I’m Harry. I have to admit that I am the one that has been stealing your son away from you. I apologise for that.” Harry chuckled, looking down at the duvet. “No, he’s been great. I’ve tried my best to look after him.” His eyes glanced over to Louis. “We only got together today actually. I really like him. You have an amazing son. I could not have asked for anyone better.” Harry laughed again. Louis watched him slightly intrigued by the sight. “I would love to meet you, maybe I can arrange a FaceTime or something.” He nodded. “I’ll talk to you again soon hopefully.” A beautiful giggle, which made Louis smile, came out of his mouth. “Bye Mrs Deakin.” He said. “Of course, Joanna, it was lovely meeting you.”

Harry handed the phone back with a smile and waited until Louis finished his conversation. Once he had hung up the phone, Louis turned to look at him. “You are something else Love.”

“What can I say,” he shrugged. “Everybody loves me.”

“You got that right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normally, I would have had a comment by now but you know...I'm not sad or anything.
> 
> Comment/Kudos/Subscribe


	13. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter y'all

Louis walked into work with a large smile on his face. Becky looked at him with a raised eyebrow once he gave her a nod. “Good morning Becky.”

“Morning Louis, lovely to see you back. You shouldn’t be so happy to be back,” she said. Louis just shook his head. 

“Just happy to see your lovely face again,” he grinned.

Becky leant forward in her seat and squinted at Louis. He just raised an eyebrow and leant back a bit. “You’re in love aren’t you.”

“What?! I-I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he blushed, looking away from her.

Becky smirked as she watched his movement. “You didn’t deny it, Louis. I’m onto you. I know eeeverything.”

She chuckled to herself when Louis just nodded and carried on walking towards the lifts. He jumped in surprise when one of the doors opened and Mr Payne came walking out.

“Oh! Louis, lovely to have you back," Liam smiled. "That reminds me, could you come to my office? I would like to have a meeting with you. It’ll only be a few minutes but it is important.”

Louis frowned a little when he heard the news. “Can I ask what it is about Mr Payne?”

“It’ll have to remain confidential until we get to my office.”

Louis nodded before following Liam into the lifts. The two of them rode up in silence as they travelled up fifty floors to get to the top.

Once they got out, Louis followed him to his office. He had never been up here before. It definitely was a new experience for him. All the walls were made of glass. You couldn’t see through the translucent glass of his office. 

Another receptionist sat a few spaces away from the elevator, typing away at the computer.

Both their shoes clicked along the floor as they made their way to his office. He followed Liam into his office and glanced around in awe at the large space. A large glass desk and swivel chair lay at the back of the office. A black chic settee was placed against the wall with a plant on either side. A decorative rug was on the floor with a small glass coffee table on top.

He took a seat on the settee as Liam chose to stand in front of him.

“How have you been?” Liam asked.

Louis shrugged then got comfortable in his seat. “I’m okay, all healed now as well as Harry.”

Liam smiled. “That’s great. I just need a favour from you.”

Louis noticed a little hesitancy within him. “Okay sure, what is it?”

“I need you to tell Harry to meet me on the roof of Macy’s by midnight tonight.”

Louis frowned. “You’re not going to do anything to him are you?”

“No, I just need you to tell him to bring my key.” Louis furrowed his eyebrows. “He knows what I mean.”

“Alright, I can do that,” he nodded.

“Thank you, Louis,” Liam smiled.

“It’s alright, you’ve done a lot for me already.”

“It’s okay, I couldn’t let you get hurt as well.”

"Thank you," he replied.

Liam paused before walking towards his desk. "How are you and Harry doing?"

Louis chuckled as he looked down at his lap. He stared at his hand while he played with his fingers. "Yeah, it's been great so far, I think we're doing alright."

"Are you..."

"We're dating," he replied. It caused Liam to grin.

"That's great to hear Louis, I'm glad it worked out. I guess I'll let you get on. I've kept you here for long enough."

"Thank you, Mr Payne."

"Louis, there is no need for you to still call me Mr Payne."

"Ah, sorry," he replied just as he got up from his seat.

Liam walked over to him to open the door and let Louis walk past him. He reached out to shake his hand. Louis quickly took it. "Remember to talk to Harry for me."

"I will," Louis nodded bidding Liam goodbye as he walked towards the lift.

 

~~~

 

Harry stood with his arms folded as the wind blew over his body. The cold night made him shiver due to the thin material of his outfit. He still wore his catsuit as well as his boots. He had managed to get a new one made.

Harry heard a swoosh of wind behind him. He quickly turned around with his hand tightly holding onto his whip. He only relaxed a little once he saw Liam standing there. His cape blew in the wind. The man stood with his legs shoulder-width apart and his fists clenched to the side.

“Liam, you always have to be so dramatic.”

Batman shook his head and stared at Harry. “Have you brought what I asked?”

Harry nodded as he reached down into his boot and pulled out the key. He twirled it in his fingers with a smile.

“Harry don’t throw-” Harry shrugged as he threw the key towards Liam. He caught it in his hand. “Harry! That cost millions of dollars! if that broke-”

“-Calm down Li, you’re fine.”

Liam turned the key in his hand then looked towards him. “How did you get it back?”

Harry crossed his arms as he looked down at his feet with a smile. “I never gave it away.”

“What?” Batman said, looking confused.

“I don’t know why I didn’t." Harry shrugged. "I guess sometimes you meet people who make you want to change. I realised that I don’t want to cause harm anymore, especially now that I have Louis.”

“Do you love him?” Liam asked.

Harry paused as he tried to find the words. “I don’t know Li, I guess I must do if I’m willing to give this up for him.”

“You’re going to stop being Catwoman?”

Harry sighed, looking up at the night sky. “I don’t know. At the end of the day, this is a part of me. However, I think I could give it up for him.”

“Does he want you to?”

“I-I don’t know I haven’t asked him,” Harry muttered.

“Talk to him. He’ll understand.”

“I will,” Harry nodded and turned around so he could leave.

“Harry, wait.” Harry paused. “At the warehouse, you were found with vines wrapped around you. I think Poison Ivy saved you.” Harry stayed silent. “When they looked for your body, they found Two-Face but not Ivy, I think he escaped.”

Harry slowly nodded. “So, he’s alive.”

“Yes.” He didn’t know what to think about the news. Instead of that, Harry walked over to Liam, who cautiously reached for his Batarangs, and gave him a hug.

“Thank you, Li, for saving Louis,” he mumbled into his chest. Liam stood there awkwardly while Harry snuggled into him.

“It’s the least I could do for him and for you. I can see how much he means to you as well. I’m glad that you found someone.”

Harry nodded in his chest. He pulled away and pressed a gentle kiss to Liam’s cheek, leaving a red mark on the tanned skin. “Maybe I’ll see you soon,” he whispered, stepping back until he got to edge of the building.

He jumped off with his whip in hand then swung away into the night.

 

~~~

 

He stopped off at his house, to check on his cats. They probably hated him at the moment for how little time he spent with them. However, he didn't know if Louis would appreciate some cats in his apartment.

He quickly picked the lock of his balcony window and entered into his apartment.

Two of his cats slept on one of the couches while another didn't seem to be there. Oscar was the only one who had gone. He ran his hand carefully over the fur of Daisy and Tiger before making his way towards the bedroom.

He froze when he noticed a figure sitting on his bed. Oscar also lay beside the figure causing Harry to scowl. How could his own cat betray him?

"Ivy. Why are you here?" Harry muttered.

"To talk," Niall sighed when Harry chuckled in mock amusement.

"I have no need to talk to you," he replied.

"I saved you didn't I?"

"But you still helped Two-Face!" Harry growled as he clenched his fists.

Niall quickly stood up from the bed and walked over to him. "I did but I was fighting for my life, Harry."

"You are one of the most powerful beings and you can't fight against someone who is a simple man. Not only do you almost get me killed but you almost got Louis killed as well. That is one thing I can't forgive you for, even if I didn't die!" Harry muttered, storming away from him as he made his way to his bed.

"Look, Harry, I apologise for what I've done to you and to Louis. I didn't mean for this to happen," Niall said with a guilty look on his face.

"Well, what did you expect?" Harry asked, flabbergasted by his words.

"I don't know."

Harry sighed, staring out of his window into the dark night. "Tell me why?"

"What?" Niall asked confused.

"Why did you save me?!"

Niall fish-mouthed as he ran his hand through his hair. "I don't...I don't know Harry, guilt probably."

Harry sighed, running a hand over his face. "Listen, Horan, I didn't ask for you to be here so please just leave. I would rather I don't see you again."

Niall wanted to speak again but he decided not to say anything. "Bye Harry."

Harry heard no sound after a few seconds. He presumed that Niall had gone already. It did hurt a little to treat him like that. However, he couldn't just welcome him with open arms.

He just wanted to go and see Louis. Harry quickly put some food in the cat bowls before leaving.

 

~~~

 

Harry landed on Louis’ balcony and quietly slipped in through the sliding window. Louis wasn’t in the living room or kitchen. When he walked in he slipped his boots off and placed them beside the front door. He made sure to lock the door behind him and tiptoed towards the bedroom.

When he pushed the door open, Louis stood with his back to him. However, his shirt was off. He stood in some skinny jeans. It looked as though he was just about to take them off.

Louis turned and smiled when he saw him in the doorway.

“Oh hey Harry, you’re back. How was it?”

Harry shrugged as he slowly walked closer to Louis.

“Not too bad. I mean I found out that Poison Ivy is still alive. I don’t really know how to feel about that.”

Louis’ smile dropped. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “How?”

“I don’t know. It must have been his powers or something.” Louis nodded.

Harry looked up and stared into Louis’ eyes. “Lou, can I ask you something.

“Sure Haz, you can ask me anything.”

Harry bit his lip. Louis frowned at the worried look he had on his face.

“Do you mind if I continue being Catwoman?” Harry asked.

Louis sighed before answering. “Harry, if you want to be Catwoman, I could never take that away from you. I like seeing you as Catwoman. However, I don’t like seeing you hurt. I know you like challenges but I don’t want you putting your life in danger. So if you are gonna do it, please don’t get on the wrong side of people. I d-don’t want you to come back dead.”

Harry nodded, pulling Louis into a hug. “Okay, I won’t. I don’t want you to get hurt either. It would kill me inside if I caused you pain again.”

“Thank you,” Louis said then pressed a kiss to Harry’s lips. “I also think you look really sexy as Catwoman.”

Harry smirked. “Really now? Should I play dress up for you then?”

Louis blushed as he hid his face in the crevice of Harry’s neck. Harry chuckled, dropping his whip on the floor and holding Louis on his hips. Harry smirked as Louis reached up to take off his mask. Louis’ lips parted a little once he met Harry’s eyes while his hair fell in curls around him.

“Hello there,” Harry muttered. Louis smiled at his words.

He gently threw his mask onto his bed and leant forward to kiss him on the lips. They both shared a long kiss with hints of tongue. Louis’ hand slipped up into Harry’s hair. He smiled as their kiss deepened.

Louis slowly walked them back to the bed as he pulled the zip down of Harry’s catsuit. Even though the leather was tight, it magically fell off of his body. Harry wore a pair of black panties that hugged his body nicely and made Louis ogle over him.

Harry fiddled with the zip of Louis’ trousers until he stripped him of the clothes. They both stood in their underwear, gazing over each other’s body with lust in their eyes.

When they got to Louis’ bed, Harry pulled him on top of him. Harry shuffled them back with their lips locked in a kiss. They kissed sensually as they ran their hands over their bodies.

Louis reached over to the drawer beside him and pulled out some lube and a condom. Harry watched Louis with hooded eyes as he slowly dragged his panties down his legs. Louis pressed gentle kisses over Harry’s skin, mouthing his way down his body.

Light airy breaths escaped Harry’s mouth as he went down to his stomach. He looked up at Harry and smiled before kissing over his member. Harry sharply took in a deep breath which caused him to smirk. 

Louis lubed up his fingers and gently pressed his finger against his hole. Harry moaned when he got up to two fingers. Louis carefully stretched him open, watching as Harry squirmed against the bed.

“Lou,” he whispered.

“Yeah baby,” Louis muttered just as he went up to his third finger.

“I’m ready Lou, y-you can go.”

Louis continued for a few seconds. When he felt that Harry would be alright, he slowly pulled his fingers out. He ripped the packet open and put it over his hard dick.

“Baby, you sure you want me to do this?”

“Yeah,” he nodded.

A load moan sounded from Harry when Louis pushed in. "Fuck," he muttered. Louis started off carefully, making sure Harry felt okay. He didn't want to hurt him. Harry let out a shaky breath while Louis continued to move. He felt extremely good buried inside of him.

"Come on, you can go faster. I can take it," Harry said with a lazy smirk.

"Cheeky," Louis replied.

Harry's chuckle soon turned into a moan when Louis quickly gyrated his hips into him. The tight heat felt amazing. He couldn't believe that they had gotten here.

Their lips interlocked in a kiss while Louis thrust into him. It soon turned into them just lazily moving their lips together as Louis went faster.

Just as they kissed, Harry let out a loud gasp. Louis knew that he had found what he was looking for.

Harry's hands wrapped around Louis' back and tightly squeezed at the flesh. His legs tightened around his waist when Louis continued to quickly fuck him. "Lou! Please, I'm close."

"Okay, babe," Louis panted into his ear.

A gasp came from his lips just as Louis rubbed against his prostate. "Fuck."

After a few more thrusts, Harry came over his stomach, spewing white cum onto himself.

It didn't take long for Louis to come into the condom. He tightly pressed his hips against Harry's. They stared longingly into each other's eyes until Louis crumbled and kissed him hard on the lips. The two of them soon broke out into laughter. Harry's dimples came out in full force.

Louis pressed a kiss to Harry's neck before slowly pulling out of him.

Harry reached for a tissue beside him and wiped himself off. In the meantime, Louis removed his the condom and tied up the end. Immediately when he finished, Harry snuggled against his body. Louis pressed a kiss against his forehead. A laugh escaped him as he tried to move off the bed and put it in the bin.

"Harry, I got to put this away."

Harry smiled into Louis' stomach when he tried to pull away. "Not now," he grinned.

"This is gonna feel weird," Louis replied.

"Okay, I'll let you go but you gotta come right back."

Louis chuckled before he got out of the bed. Harry watched him with hooded eyes when he walked to the bin. He crawled onto the bed and leant over Harry's body. A squeal came out of him when Louis collapsed on top of him and wrapped him up in his arms.

"Stop it!" he laughed just as Louis buried his head in his neck.

"I thought you wanted me here," Louis said with a smirk. He came out from his neck and stared into Harry's sparkling green eyes.

"I did."

Louis chuckled before wrapping them both up in a hug. “I love you," Louis whispered. Harry stared at him with parted lips.

"I love you too," he replied, making Louis break into a large smile.

“Remember when we met?” Harry whispered and Louis hummed.

“You literally fell into my life,” Harry chuckled into Louis’ chest.

“I’m glad that I did, otherwise I may never have met you.” His voice sounded like honey, silky smooth and Louis loved the sound.

“You’ve definitely brightened up my life,” Louis whispered.

It was at that point they laid in silence while they tried to fall asleep. Louis stared at the ceiling, gently stroking a thumb over Harry's shoulder and thought about what could have happened if he hadn’t have met him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment/Kudos/Subscribe


	14. End Note

I'm just gonna recommend all of my books just for some sly promo.

  * ['I'll Be Holding On Until You Come Back Home'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769243/chapters/34155813)



Everything seems to be going well for Harry and Louis with their daughter Skylar but one letter changes everything.

  * ['100 Things I Love About You'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/27069906)



Louis sets Harry a challenge, and Harry tells Louis just how much he loves him.

  * [No Place Like Prom (One Shot)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609067)



Harry tries to bring himself to ask Louis to Prom. Only with some help from his friends and mum does he decide to do it.

  * [Bonnie and Clyde (Alternate Version)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11006298/chapters/24519912)



Harry and Louis are serial killers and this is their story.

  * [Bittersweet Tragedy ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8434831/chapters/19324390)



After Harry finds out that he is pregnant, how will The Joker react to the news?

  * [Bonnie and Clyde](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9057823/chapters/20604556)



Harry and Louis are serial killers and this is their story.

  * ['They Just Don't Know You'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8081929/chapters/18519223) which is the first story of this series. 



'The Joker, a.k.a Louis, and Harley Quinn, a.k.a Harry, the Clown Prince and Princess of Crime. They were well-known names throughout Gotham City, either feared, hated or admired by others. They ruled a fair part of the city. Whether people noticed or not, they caused a lot of havoc in the city. People had always tried to get out of trouble with them and would instantly regret getting on their bad side. They were both psychopaths that fell in love with each other, maybe it was one-sided, but no one dared say anything. But this is a tale about how Harley fell for the infamous Joker. Whatever it was that made him fall for the deranged man, is what you will find out.'

  * ['Money Makes The World Go Round'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6934297/chapters/15817057) 



Louise and her gang are trying to rob a bank. Their new recruitment, Harriet, is something more than she expected or Louise doesn't realise that she's the one for her. Maybe it's her shyness or the way she seems to be a bit flustered around her.

  * ['Let It Snow' ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866447)



A winter!Larry one shot.

  * ['Shakespeare's Love Story'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5447918/chapters/12592244) 



Where Harry is a university student studying in Photography. One day he meets the love of his life on his usual visit to the park or where Louis is a Drama student with a really nosey family.

  * ['You Can Call Me Queenbee'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4977031/chapters/11430688) 



Louis Tomlinson is the Princess of England. His parents, the King and the Queen want him to find a husband but he hasn't found the right person. Will the next Prince suffice?

If any of you have written any stories, I will gladly read them!!!

Anywhooo, I love all of you guys yeah and I thank you for the support.

Thank you again my lovelies and I hope to see you for my next book.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment/Kudos/Subscribe


End file.
